RecémChegados
by Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki
Summary: "Em uma cidade tranquila, um antigo casarão abandonado e, dizem, assombrado é repentinamente ocupado por uma estranha família: quatro homens jovens e uma jovem moça." Summary completo no primeiro capítulo. Fic de fichas. Quarto capítulo ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Recém- chegados**

"_Em uma cidade tranquila, um antigo casarão abandonado e, dizem, assombrado é repentinamente ocupado por uma estranha família: quatro homens jovens e uma jovem moça. O mistério que os envolve intriga os outros moradores e a oportunidade de esclarecer as dúvidas aparece quando a jovem garota recém-chegada passa a frequentar a escola local. No entanto sua constante indiferença e quietude, aliadas a uma falta de auto-incentivo social e o fato de que o restante de família não foi vista desde a sua chegada só aumenta as dúvidas e mistérios que os envolve. Decididos a obter algumas respostas, um grupo de amigos resolve investigar os misteriosos vizinhos."_

Yo!! Espero que tenham gostado da ideia. ^^'7 Vai ser uma fic de fichas, então, sem mais demoras, vamos ao que interessa! (P.S: por favor, leiam tudo até o final ta. ^^')

**Ficha**:

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Série escolar:**

**Família: **(Com quem vive, se dão bem ou não, características básicas dessas pessoas)

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:** (defeitos e qualidades – por favor, distinguir bem um do outro pra eu não me confundir-, manias)

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Par:** (Se colocar o Gaara tem que ser quatro opções; se não colocar o Gaara, são três opções)

**O que acha e como trata o par:**

**O que o par acha de você e como te trata:**

"**Espécie":** (vampiro, lobisomem, caçador ou humano comum)

**Da sua casa da pra ver e/ou ouvir alguma coisa do casarão? ****: **

**Sugestão de cena:** (é opcional! – cena com o par, com a família, na noite em que os novos moradores chegam)

Posso mudar alguma coisa? : (Não necessariamente eu vou deixar a sua ficha de lado só porque colocou um 'não' aqui) Observações:

- Lobisomens não vão morar na cidade;

- Se for vampiro, tem que reconhecer os Quatro Irmãos como nobres e/ou superiores (Outros vampiros nobres não vão morar na cidade também. Podem vir depois para visitar os Quatro Irmãos e serem seus hóspedes);

- Vou precisar de uma gangue de meios-vampiros para o Sai;

-Minha personagem também está disponível para "Par". É a garota recém-chegada. (Ela chama Marine);

- Quem não quiser enviar fichas, só sugerir pares com personagens já existentes, pode também (exemplo: SakuIta, NaruHina e por ai vai). Mas por favor, envie uma ficha de um dos personagens do casal, pra eu saber o que você pensou sobre a vida desse personagem na história e o que planejou para os seus gostos, personalidade, família e impressões a respeito do par.

**Pares**:

**Vampiros nobres (Quatro Irmãos):** Itachi, Sasori, Sasuke e Gaara;

**Vampiros menores (comuns):** Pein, Deidara, Hidan, Konan;

**Meio vampiro:** Sai (filho de caçador e vampiro);

**Lobisomens:** Kiba, Naruto;

**Caçadores:** Kakashi, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten;

**Alunos normais:** Neji, Chouji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hinata;

**Indefinido:** Marine.

Se eu me esqueci de colocar alguém, e você quiser essa pessoa como par, pode colocar e, por favor, fale o que ele (a) vai ser (vampiro, lobisomem, etc.).

**Nota**:

Estou colocando minha personagem também porque, caso algum me dê um bom motivo pra desistir do Gaara, eu vou precisar de um par pra ela também, oras! u.u

Então, eu posso desistir do Gaara se fizerem muita questão de ter ele como par para o próprio personagem, mas eu quero uma boa razão. Como me provam isso? Simples: Prove-me, pelo que você mesmo escreveu na ficha que os dois combinam. ^^ Tipo, eu sei que estou pedindo muita coisa, mas é que o Gaara é meu favorito, e originalmente ele era o par da Marine, mas daí eu me dei conta que tinha gente que também gostava dele, e eu resolvi dar uma chance, ao invés de reservar ele logo de cara. ^^'

Bom! Chega de falar! Acho que já falei tudo o que precisava, mas se alguém quiser mais informação, ou tiver alguma dúvida, manda uma review que eu respondo.

P.S: Coloquei o Itachi pra achar a fic pq tem mais gente que vai nele. n.n' Mas vou falar de todos igualmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e resolvi publicar as fichas escolhidas. ^^'7 Aí vai!

Personagens escolhidos:

**Nome: Kaori Yoko**. (Shina com)

Idade: 15 anos.

Série escolar: 2 ° ano (adiantada)

Família: Mora com a avó materna Hana Yoko, que parece ela quando for bem  
velha a diferença é só na cor dos olhos, sua avó tem olhos na cor  
castanhos claro, o pai e a mãe dela faleceram quando ela tinha dois anos de  
idade em um acidente de carro.

Aparência: Cabelos longos bem lisos amarrados por um rabo de cavalo grande  
com uma franja desfiada na cor roxa claro, uma pele clara meio rosada e limpa  
com aparência de saudável, olhos expressivos e grandes na cor amarelo ouro  
como a de um gato, seu corpo é sem curva e nenhum seio, o que faz muito a  
desejar para muitos homens, tem um bumbum médio, e uma cicatriz na perna  
direita que alcança vai até a coxa, tem uma altura adequada para a idade, e  
tem uma boca e nariz pequeno, além de ter mãos suaves, ou seja, é dona de  
uma bela simples, mas exótica.

Personalidade: É uma garota calma e fria com as pessoas que não mexem com  
ela, caso você faça algo com ela esta vai explodir com você e pode se  
prepara que a pessoa que fez isso acabou de pegar uma briga feia, é sossegada  
quando não nada para se preocupar, falando só o que acha necessário sendo  
meio fechada quando esta com muitas pessoas em volta, se perguntarem algo a  
ela, esta não vai saber responder nada quando era nova por que ela fechou a  
mente da infância depois da morte dos pais, só conta mais para sua avó  
sofre isso, é teimosa e quando o assunto tem a ver com os lobisomens quer  
sempre que seja entre eles e com ninguém que não seja eles por perto porque  
ela diz que os outros são muito fofoqueiros, é sarcástica e irônica o que  
faz ser pouco querida pelas pessoas por soltar comentários meio  
desagradáveis às vezes, mas é sincera, honesta e corajosa quando precisam  
dela e esta pronta para encarar qualquer coisa para proteger seus amigos  
queridos do coração, às vezes se sente à dona da verdade quando vê alguma  
injustiça e vai gritar na cara da pessoa que faz umas boas verdades, muitas  
pessoas odeiam isso nela.

O que gosta: Avó, chuva, sol, de correr, ler, do par, dos amigos, de  
conversar motos (é mecânica ^-^), de ficar só às vezes, de chá e de  
sorrir.

O que não gosta: Tristeza chora, de ver seu par com outra garota, de perder,  
de ver vampiros fazendo maldades, de injustiças (daí ela não se importa se  
é com humano ou vampiro, se o ser sofrer injustiça ela vai defender ele com  
todas as forças dela se ele for do bem), mentiras.

Par: Naruto

O que acha e como trata o par: Que ele é a luz da vida dela, depois da avó  
dela ele trouxe todas as cores para vida dela de volta, mesmo achando ele meio  
bobo e muito lerdo às vezes, gosta desse jeito dele de ser, só não gosta  
quando ele fica perto de outra garota ai ela fica explodindo de ciúmes e vai  
para cima desta.

O que o par acha de você e como te trata: Ele gosta bastante dela, e de vê  
sorrir só acha que ela é um pouco nervosinha e por isso às vezes brigam um  
pouco, mas não por muito tempo, adora estar perto dela e se sente feliz por  
estar com ela, a trata bem, só briga com ela quando ela cisma com as amigas  
dele, e quando ela quer se razão fora isso se dão muito bem.

"Espécie": Lobisomem.

Da sua casa da pra ver e/ou ouvir alguma coisa do casarão? : Não, mas ela  
passa por lá às vezes, mas não fica olhando muito para a casa não.

Sugestão de cena: Uma dela com ciúme dele, por ele dar mais atenção à  
outra pessoa do que ela.

**Nome: Yukkie Sadawara (Pinkuiro)  
**Idade: 17  
Série Escolar: 2º ano  
Família: Yukkie vive sozinha e de vez em quando vai na casa dos 4 vampiros  
nobres , seu pais morreram em um acidente e ela estava junto, mas conforme  
estava morrendo um vampiro apareceu e acabou transformando ela em vampiro e  
essa pessoa era Sasuke Uchiha. Depois de transformada ela pegou uma grande  
feição por Sasuke e os outros vampiros que conheceram e Yukkie tem um grande  
paixão pelo vampiro e sempre o protege quando precisa.  
Aparência: Cabelos pretos, longos, compridos, olhos vermelhos como sangue,  
sempre usa dois rabinhos no cabelo, altos, mede 1,65 e sempre usa um vestido  
preto com detalhes vermelhos ou um vestido vermelho com detalhes pretos.  
Personalidade: Alegre, mas muito séria, inteligente e romântica.  
Defeitos: É muito ciumenta quando é algo relacionado a Sasuke e muito  
briguenta.  
Qualidades: É ótima ouvinte, uma grande amiga de todos e verdadeira.  
Mania: Sempre quando está ansiosa começa comer chocolate.  
O que gosta: Sasuke, amigos e seu gatinho de estimação Hippo.  
O que não gosta: Gente tagarelas.  
Par: Sasuke

O que acha e como trata o par: Lindo, forte, inteligente, mas muito sério,  
silencioso, indiferente e meio esnobe. Yukkie não tem coragem de se declarar  
para ele, porque tem medo de perder sua amizade, mas essa não sabe que ele  
também gosta dela, então por isso sempre age normalmente perto dele, mas os  
outros vampiros do casarão percebem um pouco seus sentimentos, mas nem ligam,  
porque é Sasuke que deve perceber seus sentimentos e Yukkie sempre tenta  
fazer de tudo para fazer Sasuke sorrir, e isso é sempre um desafio para ela.

O que o par acha de você e como te trata: O seu par acha ela muito ciumenta,  
briguenta e misteriosa, mas quando ela está de bom humor ele adora ficar  
conversando com ela, e também adora tirar um sarro da cara dela e ela dele,  
mesmo ela sendo um pouco chata, ele guarda um grande carinho por ela e sempre  
quando ela está em perigo, vai ajudá-la, principalmente para ninguém  
descobrir que ela é uma vampira.

Espécie: Vampiro

Da sua casa da pra ver e/ou ouvir alguma coisa do casarão? : (Eu tive uma  
idéia... Mas não se você vai concordar em colocar na história...) Pode ser  
muito estranho... Mas Yukkie vive no sótão do casarão (Se tiver! XD~),  
Sasuke e Sasori sempre tentam tirar ela de lá e sempre mandam ela ir morar  
numa casa ou apartamento, mas essa nunca quer, porque quer ficar ao lado do  
vampiro Sasuke, também porque adora se aventurar pelo casarão, também de  
ficar assustando as outras pessoas que sempre tentam descobrir o que tem no  
casarão e adora se divertir com garota (Marine) que foi morar lá.

Sugestão de cena: Eu tenho 2:

1º ~ No primeiro dia, quando a garota nova (Marine) vai dormir, Yukkie entra  
dentro quarto e dá um grande susto na garota (Faça uma coisa bem engraçada!  
XD~).

2º~ (Faça o que você quiser com essa cena, porque to sem idéia... O///O)  
Declaração de Sasuke para Yukkie.  
Posso mudar alguma coisa: Claroooo... Mas me avise antes, falando o que você  
vai mudar!

PS: Eu imaginei o Sasori como um pai para a Yukkie, porque todos os segredos  
que ela tiver, ela vai contar tudo para ele e muitas outras coisa que você  
pode ter idéia! Não sei se você gostou dela... Eu queria também um pouco  
de ciúmes entre o Sasuke e ela, fazer alguém gostar dos dois, para causar  
ciúmes!!!

**Nome: Charlotte Kobayashi Dubois**. (Lilly Angel88)

Idade: 16 anos.

Série escolar: 2º ano.

Família: O pai Jean e a mãe Akiko morreram em um acidente de carro quando  
tinha 10 anos e Chuck sofreu muito com a morte deles porque os adorava e eles  
sempre foram os únicos que a entendiam e amavam. Depois da morte dos pais ela  
teve que ir para o Japão morar com os avós maternos Hayato e Naoko dois  
japoneses rígidos e conservadores que nunca aceitaram a fuga da filha com um  
francês pobre e sem classe. O fato de Chuck se parecer tanto com o pai  
(fisicamente) faz com que eles a tratem com desprezo e indiferença e isso  
piora com a atitude rebelde dela. Eles culpam o pai de Chuck pela morte da  
filha e transferem esse sentimento pra menina e só "cuidam" dela por pura  
obrigação e para não causar nenhum escândalo. Mas apesar da aparência  
dela ser toda do pai ela tem a mesma sensibilidade da mãe, mas os avós dela  
estão tão cheios de ódio pelo pai que não percebem isso. Seu avô Hayato  
está sempre fora cuidando da empresa até altas horas da noite em "reunião  
com a secretária" e a avó Naoko está sempre fazendo algum novo tratamento  
de beleza, num Spa com as amigas ou em um cruzeiro por todos os cantos do  
mundo. Por isso ela passa a maior parte do tempo com os empregados da casa que  
são os únicos com quem ela se dá bem e é tratada com carinho, que na  
opinião de Chuck são sua única família viva: a cozinheira Midori, que é  
como a avó que ela sempre quis ter. O motorista Kenji, que é como um amigo  
muito paquerador e brincalhão. A copeira Sayuri, que é como uma irmã mais  
velha. O mordomo Setsuko, que é como um avô muito querido. E o jardineiro  
Shin, que é como tio muito querido, com quem ela passa grande parte do tempo  
praticando jardinagem, uma das suas grandes e secretas paixões.

Aparência: Rosto redondo, de traços comuns, pele bem morena. Os cabelos  
castanhos são bem escuros e brilhantes, tendo reflexos avermelhados quando é  
iluminado pela luz, com grandes cachos até o meio das costas e uma franja  
lisa repicada que chega até os grandes e brilhantes olhos cor de âmbar. Os  
lábios cheios e bem desenhados estão sempre curvados em um sorriso  
sarcástico, que faz as covinhas no rosto aparecerem. Seu corpo é pequeno e  
aparentemente frágil com curvas esguias e delicadas e fica muito bem no seu  
1,49 de altura.

Personalidade: Chuck é uma garota bem durona, não de um modo desagradável,  
mas ela é muito corajosa. Possui um humor negro a prova de balas e bastante  
provocativo sempre fazendo piadinhas, bem sarcásticas e inconvenientes, de  
tudo, especialmente nas horas mais impróprias - até mesmo da própria  
desgraça – isso é só uma forma de esconder seu nervosismo, mais  
principalmente seu medo. Muito independente e bastante orgulhosa não aceita  
ajuda de ninguém tão pouco dá o braço a torcer ou pede desculpas mesmo  
estando errada, ela até admite depois de muito tempo de ter a sua  
consciência atazanando ela, mas é um verdadeiro suplicio pra Chuck quando  
isso acontece. Hiper-competitiva costuma ficar obcecado por seus objetivos,  
principalmente quando esse objetivo é achar um furo pro jornal da escola.  
Possui um caráter forte, imprevisível e bastante sociável. Extremamente  
impulsiva, em tudo o que faz, é obstinada, bem calorosa, ousada, espontânea,  
expansiva, mas também é teimosa, exagerada, um pouco arrogante,  
incontrolável, faladeira e adorável. Ela costuma se meter onde não é  
chamada com mais freqüência do que as pessoas gostariam. E tem uma  
curiosidade insaciável, por isso não é raro vê-la bisbilhotando por aí.  
É esperta, muito inteligente e às vezes um tanto introspectiva. Desconfiada e  
arisca, é uma pessoa extremamente sagaz. Chuck é muito ciumenta e  
possessiva, uma verdadeira fera para cuidar daquilo que é seu ou daqueles que  
ela ama. Seu jeito um tanto debochado e por vezes cínico é como um escudo  
para se defender dos outros, mas é uma pessoa muito sensível, um tanto  
melancólica e triste. Dócil e observadora é capaz de compreender pequenas  
coisas que passariam despercebidas para os outros. Chuck tem uma aguda  
intuição para captar as motivações das pessoas, sempre sabe quando alguém  
está mal, também pode dizer quando alguém oculta algo. É muito romântica  
e sonhadora, mas reprime esse seu lado fingindo menosprezar esse tipo de  
sentimentos, tentando se mostrar sempre forte e inatingível pra não correr o  
risco de sofrer. Misteriosa e impaciente desconfia de tudo e todos, mas  
também é muito fiel com quem considera. Chuck pouco se abalada com a  
opinião alheia só dando real valor a opinião daqueles que realmente gosta.  
Não gosta muito de seguir regras, nem protocolos fazendo sempre aquilo que  
acha certo e da sua maneira. O lema dela é: "É melhor pedir perdão, do que  
permissão.". Sabe ser uma ótima mentirosa quando a situação pede e tem uma  
grande presença de espírito sabendo lidar muito bem com situações  
repentinas, inesperadas ou constrangedoras. Tem uma personalidade aventureira  
que ama o perigo e a velocidade e tem um temperamento inconstante sendo bem  
explosiva e bastante irritável. Adora baladas e festas, mas não possui  
nenhum vicio.

O que gosta: Tocar piano (mas só quando seus avós não estão em casa) para  
os empregados, ouvir musica no seu mp4, ler, escrever suas matérias no jornal  
da escola, cultivar flores e fazer arranjos florais (mas isso é um segredo de  
estado que só os empregados da casa sabem), dirigir e cuidar da sua moto uma  
legitima Ducatti (ela é apaixonada pela sua moto e ai de quem arranhar a  
pintura), ler (desde mangás a romances principalmente os sobrenaturais –  
esse último ela esconde de todo mundo), praticar esgrima, assistir seriados  
(principalmente de ficção – supernatural por exemplo), jogar xadrez e  
baralho.

O que não gosta: Lentidão; falta de iniciativa; indecisões; ser  
contrariada; ser interrompida; ser controlada; horários rígidos; ser  
ignorada; ser interrompida; que gritem com ela; que maltratem pessoas  
inocentes; rotina, injustiças, que arrumem a suas coisas e que mexam nelas  
sem sua permissão, que façam pouco dela ou a subestimem, de ficar esperando  
por alguém.

Par: Itachi.

O que acha e como trata o par: Ele a acha irritante, falastrona, intrometida,  
encrenqueira, impulsiva, teimosa, cabeça quente, atrevida, alguém que parece  
não saber onde está se metendo, mas também interessante e engraçada apesar  
de algumas vezes ser agitada e impulsiva demais por seu gosto. A alegria e  
vivacidade dela o deixa atordoado, mas admira sua inteligência e a forma como  
ela sempre parece ter uma resposta pra tudo. Apesar dele não admitir ela é o  
única de quem ele considera as criticas mesmo que não demonstre e consegue  
fazê-lo relaxar um pouco chegando, até a achar graça das brincadeiras e  
provocações dela, apesar de não admitir.

O que o par acha de você e como te trata: Lindo, forte, obstinado, muito  
inteligente, mas alguém frio demais, sério, silencioso, indiferente, muito  
misterioso, fechado demais, muito controlado, bastante calado e um tanto  
prepotente e esnobe às vezes. Alguém que com certeza não perderia seu tempo  
dando um segundo olhar a uma garota espalhafatosa e desengonçada como ela.  
Chuck ficou completamente encantada e fascinada por ele desde o primeiro  
momento, mas não admite isso nem sob tortura. E por medo dele descobrir o que  
ela sente, ela vive trocando farpas e sarcasmos com ele e sempre criticando de  
alguma forma o modo de agir dele.

"Espécie": Humano comum.

Da sua casa da pra ver e/ou ouvir alguma coisa do casarão? : E como! Ela é  
vizinha deles e vive com seu binóculo tentando ver alguma atividade suspeita  
na casa. Ela já tentou ficar pendurada no galho de uma arvore que chega a  
invadir um pouco os terrenos do casarão, mas não deu muito certo, já que  
perceberam que ela estava espionando e com o susto ela caiu no chão.

Sugestão de cena: -

Posso mudar alguma coisa?: Claro, a fic é sua!

**Nome: Ronnie Stucliffe (Shii-sensei)  
**  
Idade: 17 anos

Série escolar: último ano do Ensino Médio, 3º Colegial

Família: Ronnie por diversas vezes sonhou em ter um família grande, feliz e  
reunida; diferente do irmão que nunca foi muito de "família reuniada".  
Acha o irmão um tremendo irmão mais velho: chato e que sempre está ali para  
o que der e viver. Mas nunca nega que Ewan é um exímio caçador porque  
paciência e quieto não tem nada a ver com ele. As teimosias dos dois vivem  
entrando em colisão do mesmo jeito que o convencimento. Sua cicatriz foi  
feita por um lobisomen no meio de uma luta, dizem os antigo que esse aranhão  
é fatal para que o humano se transforme em um lobisomen, mas até agora nada  
aconteceu a ele. A coisa no irmão que mais irrita ele é o sarcasmo, mesmo  
ele próprio sendo sarcástico, o irmão é o mestre nisso.

Aparência: Pele clara e bem cuidada com uma barba rala (não aquela marca de  
que fez a barba, mas ela existe. E sim uma barba que não é cheia, apenas  
deixou alguns dias sem fazer). Uma cicatriz cortando a ponta da sobrancelha  
direita. Cabelos castanho-avermelhados: na raiz, castanhos e vai avermelhando,  
não são pintados. Curtos, um pouco ondulados e sempre parecem despenteados.  
Aparelho fixo nos dentes, sempre da cor vermelha. Olhos verdes, grandes. 1,66  
cm, magricelo, mas normal. Relógio não digital no pulso. Unhas roídas.

Personalidade: Um fato: é o oposto do irmão. Diferente tanto na aparência  
quanto na personalidade, há pessoas que nem suspeitam que os dois possam ser  
irmãos – mas claro, há as semelhanças. Ronnie é um rapaz irresponsável  
e rebelde. Não liga para o que faz, para o que diz ou para o que não fez.  
Porém pode se arrepender depois que cair a ficha, só que demora. É  
respondão, não leva desaforo para casa e tem um jeito de deixar a pessoa ou  
responder ou ficar de boca aberta, algumas coisas que fala é de deixar  
qualquer pensar direito no que ouviu. O que faz sua vida feliz é aprontar  
para cima dos outros e os fazer pagar mico. É um rapaz muito arteiro e  
elétrico, está sempre aprontando alguma em algum lugar. Extremamente  
convencido e um tanto arrogante, se acha sempre no direito de debochar e fazer  
pouco caso. É irritantemente irritante e persistente, não desiste do que  
facilmente, se melhor dizendo, nunca desiste do que quer. Fala sempre de seus  
feitos com o maior orgulho, mesmo que estes não sejam bem vistos por quase  
ninguém. Tem um jeito horroroso de querer esperar até o último minuto para  
dar uma notícia esperada e fazer suspense, adora quando alguém fica nervoso.  
Tem ouvidos mega potentes que fazem Ronnie ficar a par de tudo, até do que  
não lhe diz respeito, principalmente. Dramatiza situações como qualquer  
outro e aumenta notícias (fofocas) como ninguém. Tem uma habilidade de se  
fazer de arrependido ou fazer as pessoas ficarem arrependidas. Não faz as  
vezes de chefe de um grupo, é sim o braço direito deste e ajuda a acabar com  
a auto-estima do "chefe" para sua satisfação. Porém gosta muito de seus  
verdadeiros amigos, faria tudo por eles. Adora assistir barracos e suas  
caretas são inesquecíveis, desde a de chocado para medo. Como um humano  
comum – ou quase -, ele tem medo sim, mas tenta enfrentar todos de frente  
que assim é mais fácil. Quando fica nervoso berra, xinga e faz aquele  
escarcéu. Fala tudo o que tem para falar da pessoa na cara, não de ninguém  
pelas costas, e muitas prefeririam que fosse assim. É melhor não saber o que  
Ronnie pensa de você. Por onde passa, é como passasse um furacão. Tudo  
brilhantemente arrumado e limpo se transforma em um lugar de cabeça para  
baixo. É de sua natureza não conseguir deixar nada no seu lugar, nem seus  
pensamentos. É pego viajando em pensamentos e tem uma mente fértil até  
demais, é a parte de ideias malucas da sociedade. Ronnie não é muito de  
falar, apesar de sempre ser o primeiro a comentar e dar ideias e resmungar. É  
daqueles que observa e não para de rir e fazer caretas, e aquele que quer  
fala o que não precisa na hora. Inconveniente até a morte os separe. Tem a  
mania de fazer comentários irônicos quando está com problemas, o que lhe  
pode resultar numa boa surra. Não sai perdendo quando o assunto é briga. É  
ágil, astuto e rápido. Um pouco impulsivo, tanto em uma briga quanto  
rotineiramente, é da sua personalidade. Tem aquela tendência de terminar a  
história sozinho ou acabar morrendo, o último tentando salvar um amigo. Não  
suporta ficar em segundo plano, perder seu posto. Porém com o tempo se  
acostuma e a raiva passa, mesmo com a mania de remoer o passado com um ar  
emburrado. Algumas vezes parece um pouco apático, mas Ronnie, sendo  
convencido e agitado como é, só é mais solto e alegrão com os amigos por  
perto. Sem eles, é mais amargo e muito mais irônico (se possível). Ou seja,  
sua alegria de divertimento só consegue ter com os amigos. Talvez pelo trauma  
de ficar sozinho sem ninguém para brincar na infância. Mente na cara dura,  
é bem cara-de-pau quando quer. É um demônio na retórica, apesar de seu  
papel tradicional é o de escutar-e-dar-risadas. É capaz de convencer muito  
bem, mas essa pessoa não o pode conhecer por muito tempo. Quem conhece Ronnie  
sabe: o que vem dele é melhor tomar cuidado. É bastante observador, percebe  
as coisas na hora, conhecendo bastante as reações das pessoas num certo  
momento, conseguindo "prever o futuro". Gosta de dar indiretas e deixar as  
pessoas encabuladas, traça antes de todo mundo a personalidade de alguma  
pessoa. Quando quer algo, faz tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance. Dane-se para  
os meios. É teimoso feito uma mula, quando o fazem tentar mudar de idéia com  
toda certeza vai ter um bate-boca. Ronnie odeia quando tentam fazê-lo mudar  
de opinião. O pior de tudo: tem uma memória melhor do que a de um elefante.  
Manias: Espionar os vizinhos. Se a pessoa não gostar de apelidos ou tiver uma  
característica notável, podes crer, Ronnie vai inventar um apelido. A famosa  
mãozinha dizendo na cara dura "Fale com a minha mão." quando não quer  
ouvir algo.

O que gosta: ficar a par de tudo, desinflar o máximo de ego de alguém,  
livros de terror, fofoca, bastante comida, reclamar, encrencas, calor, doces,  
seus amigos, quadros, vinho, dar apelido.

O que não gosta: ficar sozinho, pessoas reclamonas, sermões, sua família,  
não poder dizer suas ideias, quando algo não dá certo, quando seu plano  
não dá certo, roupas chamativas, passar mico, ser  
rebaixado/xingado/debochado/etc.

Par: Não tem par

"Espécie": Caçador

Da sua casa da pra ver e/ou ouvir alguma coisa do casarão? : Dá para ver e  
ouvir muito bem, não escolheu sua localização à toa.

Sugestão de cena: ...

Posso mudar alguma coisa? : Yep

**Nome: Evelyn Krüstong (Evy) (Nyama)**

Idade: 16 anos

Série escolar: 2º ano do médio.

Família: Vive com o Sai, e o chama de Onii-san por considerá-lo um irmão  
mais velho.

Aparência: Seus cabelos são curtos, indo até a altura do pescoço, são de  
cor negra e totalmente repicados dando um ar meio rebelde. Possui uma franja  
que vai até a boca, e sempre a divide ficando de cada lado do rosto. Sua pele  
é um tanto pálida o que faz com que ela fique vermelha com facilidade; Sai  
gosta de irrita-la por ela ser meia vampira e mesmo assim conseguir juntar uma  
quantidade enorme de sangue nas bochechas. Seus olhos são de uma cor meio  
azul meio negro, fazendo com que brilhem muito. Possui lábios finos e de cor  
vermelha sangue, ela tem mania de mordê-los, o que os deixa inchados. É  
magra (53 kg) E de altura mediana (1,62)

Personalidade: É do tipo que não gosta de companhia, muito light e  
intimidadora. Adora uma boa aposta, pois tem um espírito competitivo que  
realmente não se adéqua com sua personalidade, pois é só saber que tem  
alguma coisa apostando, que ela deixa essa parte 'Misteriosa e reservada'  
para uma totalmente doentia. Doente para ganhar. Gosta de ficar sozinha, no  
seu canto,e não gosta que se metam em sua vida. Não é curiosa nem nada,  
respeita o espaço dos outros, mas tudo com limites. Tem a 'sorte' de  
sempre entrar em um lugar e acabar vendo/ouvindo coisas que não devia; Mas,  
por não ter muitas amizades, nunca conta para ninguém. Sempre anda com um  
sorriso irônico no rosto, e adora provocar as pessoas que conseguem  
irritá-la. É um tanto sádica, pois sempre pensa em coisas arrepiantes. Fala  
sozinha, e por isso ser tão freqüente, não assusta os demais que convivem  
com a mesma. Gosta de inventar circunstâncias, e de poder observar os outros.  
Pois, mesmo não demonstrando, ela sente inveja daquelas pessoas sociais e com  
amigos, e se odeia pelo fato de não ter nenhum dos dois, e tem medo de nunca  
conseguir. Não consegue controlar suas emoções, por isso, tecnicamente não  
consegue mentir nem ser falsa; Fica corada quando não deve, sorri quando não  
pode essas coisas. E odeia isso, por isso prefere ficar calada quando alguém  
fala alguma coisa; É extremamente sincera devido ao seu distúrbio de  
emoções. Gosta de ajudar os outros, e acha ridículo as pessoas que tem medo  
dela. Poxa, ela não é tão assustadora assim, mas sempre que pensa isso, se  
olha no espelho, e fala pra si mesma que nunca teria uma amiga como ela. Evy  
se acha muito diferente dos outros, o patinho feio, por isso, sempre se  
pergunta, quem é ela, se é mesmo Evy. Sarcástica e irônica, tem um humor  
negro que sempre quebra o clima, isso às vezes funciona, e as vezes não. Lê  
vários livros, o que a deixa com a imaginação fértil, por isso, sempre que  
alguma coisa acontece sempre começa a pensar em varias coisas; Muito  
negativa, mas sempre sabe como consolar uma pessoa. Tenta se esforçar para um  
dia ser útil para as outras pessoas, embora ache às vezes impossível.  
Quando está perto do par, ela sempre evita olhá-lo nos olhos, com medo de  
corar ou qualquer outra coisa. Muito infantil e adora falar sozinha, possui  
momentos certos para ocasiões erradas, e isso a deixa 'p' da vida.

O que gosta: Livros, momentos sozinha, observar as pessoas, tocar violão e  
cantar, irritar Sai.

O que não gosta: De todo o resto.

Par: Gaara.

O que acha e como trata o par: O acha totalmente irritante e muito mandão,  
não gosta de como ele se trata ' a ultima bolacha do pacote'. Sente um  
pouco de ciúmes por ele ser uma raça exclusiva, quer dizer ela é 'meio  
vampira', já ele é vampiro direito e reto, ou então um humano. Odeia  
realmente quando tem que pensar nessas coisas. Embora tudo isso, admira muito  
tudo o que o par faz e sente muito medo de se apaixonar por ele, já que é  
obvio que suas chances são nulas.

O que o par acha de você e como te trata: Uma garota totalmente fora da  
média, diferente das outras e totalmente louca. Se diverte muito quando  
conversa com ela, podendo até mesmo sorrir na sua presença o que o deixa um  
tanto quanto transtornado. Tem medo de se apaixonar por uma espécie como ela,  
inferior.

"Espécie": Meio vampira.

Da sua casa da pra ver e/ou ouvir alguma coisa do casarão? : Sim, as diversas  
discussões, e isso a deixa irritadérrima, já que odeia quando atrapalham  
seus pensamentos. Do fundo do coração, Evy deseja que todos morram.

Sugestão de cena: Ah, se eu for aceita e você quiser depois eu juro que  
mando!

Posso mudar alguma coisa? : Totalmente.

**Nome: Alessa Cloud Lewis (Prefere ser chamada de Less ou Cloud) (Soft Leon)**

Idade: 16

Série escolar: 2º ano do ensino médio

Família: Vive com sua meia-irmã de 3 anos, Lyn, a quem Less ama demais, a  
garota a trata como uma bonequinha, é muito superprotetora dela, faz tudo  
para a ver feliz e não consegue negar-lhe nada, quando está em casa, está  
sempre com ela no colo e passando as mãos em seu cabelo preto cacheado, a  
garotinha possui olhos na cor de mel. Seu padrasto só vem raramente, pois  
viaja um monte a negócios, os dois não se dão bem, Alec ignora as duas.

Aparência: Seus cabelos são de um loiro tão claro que parece branco, vão  
até o meio de suas costas, geralmente possui um laço vermelho no meio da  
cabeça, sua franja vai até o final de seus olhos, geralmente a deixa  
cobri-los, mas alguém sempre acaba colocando-a para o lado. O rosto de Less  
tem o formato de coração com traços delicados de uma criança, boquinha  
carnudinha e nariz pequeno. Seus olhos são de um azul escuro, parecem afiados  
e com um ar de zombaria, seus cílios são bem longos e pretos. É pálida.  
Cloud é baixinha, tendo 1.58, seu corpo tem curvas de mulher, mas tem poucos  
seios.

Personalidade: Barulhenta e sem papas na língua, a garota ama ser o centro  
das atenções. Acorda já com mil coisas na cabeça e fala todas elas, tem  
esse problema, tudo o que pensa e sente fala, e também gesticula e faz  
efeitos sonoros, o pior que as vezes fala coisas aleatórias e se esquece onde  
estava. Sincera demais, por isso pode parecer grossa de vez em quando. É uma  
drama Queen, ama fazer uma ceninha, também é exagerada, é que apensa ama  
fazer ceninhas, as vezes do nada apenas pula nas pessoas e começa a  
abraçá-las. Lessa não para de zombar de tudo e fazer piadas, está sempre  
sorrindo, mas esses só alguns são os que não sejam de escárnio e zombaria.  
Odeia ser ignorada, pode até começar a bater panelas para que prestem  
atenção nela. É bastante observadora e inteligente, sabe juntar as peças  
do quebra-cabeça facilmente, mas isso tudo é em vão, pois é muito  
esquecida mesmo, e quase nunca se lembra do que acabou de pensar, do mesmo  
jeito fácil que veio, fácil vai. Nunca julga ninguém, ela está nem ai se a  
pessoa é sua inimiga mortal, se gosta dela então vai conversar com ela, isso  
também mostra que ela está nem ai para as regras, ela faz o que quiser, mas  
é muito leal, se ela for sua amiga de verdade, irá apoiá-la e protegê-la  
de tudo, muito superprotetora, não gosta que mexam com seus amigos. Odeia ver  
pessoas sozinhas, por isso faz amigos facilmente, conversa com qualquer um  
como se fossem velhos amigos. Não é pavio curto, é até bem calma, mas não  
compre briga com ela, ao menos que queira ser surdo. Ama desafiar os outros, a  
qualquer desafio e competição, faz isso seguido.

O que gosta: Conversar muito mesmo; fazer amigos novos; saber de tudo o que  
anda acontecendo, novidades; coisas fofas, pular nos outros; doces; rolar no  
chão; mistérios e histórias de terror.

O que não gosta: Que a ignorem; ver pessoas sozinhas; preconceito; regras;  
pessoas choronas demais; silencio e arrogância.

Par: Kiba  
"Espécie": Lobisomem  
Da sua casa da pra ver e/ou ouvir alguma coisa do casarão? : Nope, ela vive fora da cidade :/

Cloud/Less em forma de loba: Diferente de sua forma humana, Cloud mete medo  
quando está na sua forma de loba. Seu pêlo é de um branco puro, comprido e  
liso, de tão macio dá vontade de rolar por cima dela, seu focinho também é  
branco, o que a diferencia de lobos comuns, seus olhos são iguais a sua forma  
humana, mas com um brilho diferente, predador. Possui aproximadamente 1 m de  
altura (Lobisomens são mais altos que lobos comuns né? Se não for pode  
mudar o/), não tem muita força, mas é muito veloz e ágil. Seu comprimento  
é de 1.80 m (não que isso importe, se tiver algum problema com as medidas me  
avise de novo kk) com o rabo. Seus passos são determinados e autoritários. O  
laço vermelho que geralmente estava na cabeça fica no pescoço daí

**Nome: Mitsuki Keiko (MoonDarker)**

**-**Idade: 16  
-Série Escolar: 2º  
-Família: Ela era uma camponesa que morava com a sua família no Século 18.  
Ela era filha única e por isso vivia sempre brincando com seu melhor amigo  
Deidara. Lia muitos livros a maioria deles de vampiros, por isso seu sonho era  
se tornar uma vampira. Ao longo de seus 16 anos a menina começou a caminhar a  
noite com roupas muito provocantes na busca de um vampiro qualquer. No  
entanto, seu amigo Deidara vivia a alertando para não brincar com esse tipo  
de coisa, mas a menina não dava ouvidos.  
Um dia Deidara resolveu ir caminhar junto com a menina, os dois brigaram e  
Mitsuki tentou fugir de seu amigo.  
Enquanto corria ela tropeçou e se machucou muito feio, quando Deidara a  
encontrou e viu quanto sangue a garota estava perdendo não resistiu e revelou  
seu grande segredo. Ele era um vampiro, e acabou a transformando.  
Depois disso, com medo de ser descoberto Deidara fugiu com a menina até a  
Itália, onde ficaram escondidos até Mitsuki aprender se controlar direito.  
-Aparência: Mede aproximadamente 1,60, é bem magra, bem branca. Tem os  
cabelos loiros cacheados, preso em semi rabo de cavalo, olhos em um tom de  
roxo bem claro (Obeserve os olhos do Tamaki-senpai do Ouran.  
Gosta de roupas extremamente simples, um vestido curtinho, com um laço  
amarrado atrás, com as mangas largas, estilo Babylook, cheio de babados.  
-Personalidade: Muito alegre, infantil, Extrovertida, um pouco egoísta e meio  
tarada. Adora zoar da cara do Deidara, dizendo que ele tem caso com o Sasori.  
-O que gosta: Adora caminhar a noite, fazer maria-chiquinha no cabelo do  
Deidara, espiar Itachi saindo do chuveiro, controlar a mente dos outros  
tornando eles os seus servos, ficar pulando na cama do Sasuke, adora brincar  
de bonecas no sótão para provocar Yukkie e yaoi.  
-O que não gosta: Quando não a obedecem, quando não consegue o que quer,  
quando o Deidara a expulsa do quarto por ela estar roncando, é uma eterna  
rival da Yukkie.  
-Par: Deidara  
-O que acha e como trata o par: Acha ele uma graça, seu príncipe encantado e  
trata ele como se fosse seu bichinho de pelúcia (Mas quando tá na hora da  
pegação a coisa fica quente!).  
-O que o par acha de você e como te trata: Ele a ve como sua cara metade e a  
trata como uma princesinha.  
-Espécie: Vampiro  
-Da sua casa da para ver e/ou ouvir alguma coisa do casarão: Sim, dá para  
ouvir sempre Marine chorando, ela mora numa mansão subterrânea embaixo do  
casarão junto com todos os vampiros comuns.

Sugestão de Cena: As várias brigas de Mitsuki e Yukkie, ela observando  
Itachi no chuveiro e Deidara brigando com ela, e depois os dois vivendo juntos  
e felizes para sempre.

Posso mudar alguma coisa: Mas é claro que sim (:

**Nome: Kirimi** **Shirakawa** (Significa "Beleza da Névoa"). Não consigo pensar num sobrenome japonês. Dá uma ideia aí... ._. (Gigismart-chan)

Idade: 15 anos. (Eu não tenho essa idade na vida real naum, tá?)

Série escolar: Segundo ano do ensino médio. (O que não significa que EU  
esteja nessa série.)

Família: Vive com o meio-irmão mais velho, Naoh (22 anos), que não liga  
muito pra ela, a ignorando sempre. Os dois quase nunca conversam. O máximo  
que dizem um pro outro é "Me passa o sal" e "Cadê a manteiga?" (Morri com  
isso! xD). Naoh tem cabelos negros curtos lisíssimos (Igual aos do pai) e  
olhos azuis como um céu de primavera (Igual aos da mãe). (Que profundo! ._.)  
A mãe dela foi morta por um caçador. A de Naoh morreu no parto. O pai dos  
dois foi morto por um dos vampiros nobres (Você decide; qualquer um exceto o  
Sasori.) por ter matado humanos sem controle.

Aparência: Cabelos de um tom muito claro de loiro, até a cintura, com cachos  
grossos (Igual à mãe). Tem uma franja comprida e lisa, que chega até o  
queixo e que ela reparte para o lado direito, cobrindo uma cicatriz branca e  
pequena na bochecha. (Eu tenho essa cicatriz! *-*) Os olhos são a parte do  
corpo que mais dão medo: vermelho rubi (Idêntico ao pai). A pele dela é bem  
clara, mas não chega a ser como leite. Tem bochechas rosadas e lábios como  
os de uma bonequinha de porcelana, bem carnudos. Pesa 50 kg (MAGRELA!) e mede  
1,60 m (Baixinha!)

Personalidade: Ela pode até parecer inocente à primeira vista, mas tem um  
gênio forte. Não gosta de ser subestimada ou ignorada quando diz algo (Quase  
nunca), por essa razão simplesmente ODEIA o irmão. Mas, mesmo tendo um  
gênio forte e mente vingativa, ela consegue fazer amigos bem rápido, por sua  
aparência bela e inocente. O maior defeito dela é que se irrita fácil  
demais, e quando "explode" em fúria, pode ser até perigosa. Não liga muito  
para ser o centro das atenções, mas quando quer que os outros a ouçam, não  
mede esforços para fazê-lo. Muitas vezes é do tipo "quieta no seu canto",  
não gosta de conversar com ninguém.

O que gosta: Por mais que pareça estranho, ela adora a natureza e o ar livre.  
Gosta de ficar solta por aí, correr e pular, por esse motivo quem a vê pela  
primeira vez começa a duvidar do tom de medo com que as pessoas se referem a  
ela. Também gosta de filmes e livros de terror e suspense e de meditar.

O que não gosta: Muito barulho, choros de bebês e etc. Qualquer coisa  
barulhenta ela detesta. Por esse motivo não se dá muito bem com Naruto e  
Kiba. Detesta comédias-românticas, não ri muito. Mas quando ri, sua risada  
parece um agudo repicar de sinos.

Par: Sasori.

O que acha e como trata o par: O trata como um rei, com um respeito sem  
limites. Acha ele uma pessoa muito bela, mas reservada demais e um pouco  
rude.

O que o par acha de você e como te trata: Ele a acha uma ótima "serva". A  
trata com um pouco de respeito, cumprimentando-a as vezes. É muito apaixonada  
por ela, mas consegue esconder com perfeição.

Espécie: Vampira pura. Seu irmão é meio-vampiro. (O pai deles era vampiro,  
primeiro teve o Naoh com uma caçadora e depois a Kirimi com uma vampira.)

Da sua casa dá pra ver e/ou ouvir alguma coisa do casarão: Sim. Ela mora do  
lado do casarão! *-*

Sugestão de cena: Bem, eu gostaria de vê-la em uma cena "servindo" os Quatro  
Irmãos. (Especialmente o Sasori) Mas, isso fica a critério seu!

Posso mudar alguma coisa?: Claro! Mas me avisa... ._.

**Nome: Kronx** **"Katsu" Hoshiro** (Pedrão)

Idade: 12

Série escolar: 1° ano, (garotinho prodígio imperativo)

Família: Não conheceu seus pais, ele mesmo não sabe o que aconteceu para terem o abandonado, mas é filho adotivo do Jiraya e mora junto com ele, ele considera o Sai seu irmão mais velho.

Aparência: Cabelos grisalhos, olhos negros, meio baixinho.

Personalidade: Mega hiperativo, bem irritante, faz tudo o que faz porque acha meramente divertido, e ele tem o poder de explodir coisas com sua mente, ele usa só porque acha engraçado, ou para situações de lutas, é levemente tarado, afinal olha seu padrasto.  
Só existe duas pessoas que ele faz o que dizem sem questionar, o Jiraya e o Sai.

O que gosta:Explodir coisas, irritar as pessoas.

O que não gosta: Quando lhe dão uma lição de moral.

Par: Acho que ele é um molequinho e não se interessa muito por isso  
O que acha e como trata o par: -  
O que o par acha de você e como te trata: -

"Espécie": Ele é meio vampiro.  
Da sua casa da pra ver e/ou ouvir alguma coisa do casarão? : Não.  
Sugestão de cena: Ele explodindo alguma coisa grade, segundo ele, quanto maior a

explosão, melhor a diversão.

Posso mudar alguma coisa? : Tranquilão, o que achar necessário.

Agora vou colocar a ficha da Marine pra você verem ^^ :

**Nome: Marine Roxanne Avison Ravenhill** (lê-se Avisòn Raven-hill)

Idade: 16 anos

Série Escolar: 2º ano

Família: Mora com os quatro irmãos de criação. Acima de todos os outros, considera Itachi como seu verdadeiro Nii-san, e se para Yukkie a figura de pai é representada por Sasori, para Marine essa figura é ocupada por Itachi também. Sasori é como aquele irmão mais velho que apesar de um pouco metido (lê-se Mala), é legal e está sempre pronto pra ajudar. Gaara é o amigo de todas as horas, o companheiro de traquinagens de infância e Sasuke é o típico irmão com quem se briga numa hora, e no minuto seguinte já fizeram as pazes de novo. Em certo ponto da vida, Marine ganhou uma irmã, Yukkie, que se tornou a companheira de todas as horas e confidente - mor. Há ainda os vampiros menores que moram nos subsolos da mansão que são amigos e criados.

Aparência: Muito branca e pálida, é baixinha (156 cm), "mignon" e pesa 46 kg (sim é magrela, mas é porque ela é baixinha.). Os cabelos são ondulados e temperamentais e tem uma cor dourado-queimado, ou simplesmente cor-de-areia. Os olhos são uma das coisas mais impressionantes que tem, pois podem atingir todas as tonalidades das cores do mar. Normalmente são azuis-mar, mas se ela fica triste ou chora eles mudam para um tom mais verde. Enquanto que quando fica brava seus olhos atingem tonalidades mais roxas, até atingirem o ponto de ficarem violetas, que é a fúria máxima. Tem um nariz proporcional e redondinho e lábios de um rosa muito pálido (igual à cor de madrepérola, só que sem o brilho).

Personalidade: Quieta, indiferente a assuntos que não a interessam, silenciosa, um pouco anti-social, educada, mas fria e principalmente misteriosa. É assim que parece para os "de fora". Somente seus irmãos e amigas mais próximas sabem que ela tem outro lado, que fica escondido. Um lado divertido, muito criativo, sonhador, carinhoso e compreensivo. No entanto, seus inimigos podem descobrir que seu nome, Marine, é justificado, pois assim como o mar tempestuoso e revolto é vingativa, tem uma fúria terrível, e não pára até ter certeza que acabou com tudo e todos. Tem a mania de dizer muitos 'afes' e de dizer "Seu (s/as) louco (s/as)" quando não concorda com alguma coisa, leva um susto ou vê pessoas discutindo ou brigando. Também tem a mania, muito estranha, de se trancar no quarto e colocar o Réquiem de Mozart em volume suficiente pra acordar todos na casa (lembrem-se que todos são vampiros) quando está de mau-humor e quer que todos saibam (geralmente ela faz isso quando volta da escola e todos estão dormindo ainda, porque é de dia).

O Que Gosta: Seus irmãos, suas amigas, chocolate, mokaccino, livros, história, mitologia (de todos os cantos do mundo e de todas as épocas), frutas que são vermelhas por dentro, dias nublados e/ou com chuva, animais noturnos, música eletrônica (house e dance) e rock (punk rock, pop rock, rock clássico - dos anos 70 e 80-). Ouve também música clássica, mas depois que começou a conviver mais com pessoas normais não ouve tanto como os outros estilos que gosta.

O Que Não Gosta: Dias de muito calor e/ou Sol, café puro, pessoas que acham que mandam nela, quando mandam fazer alguma coisa que não gosta/concorda/quer, queijos fortes (por causa do cheiro. Simplesmente o-de-ia salgadinhos sabor queijo) principalmente gorgonzola, não suporta Pintchers, Chiauas e Poodles. Tem vontade de chutar eles longe toda vez que ouve algum latir.

Par: A ser definido (vou explicar isso daqui a pouco).

Espécie: Vai ser mostrado posteriormente na fic. Por enquanto, podem pensar nela como "excêntrica". XD

Da sua casa da pra ver e/ou ouvir alguma coisa do casarão? : Dãããã!! Ela mora no casarão! u.u XD

Yoo minna!!!

Bom, esses foram os personagens que eu escolhi, e realmente tiveram muitos outros personagens bons, mas que não deu pra colocar. E por falar nisso... Vou explicar a situação do par da Marine. O que acontece é que eu simplesmente não sei quem eu escolho. Já estou ficando maluca com isso!!! Eu tenho duas opções, o Lúcifer Night da I. Kiryuu e o Rein Seizaku do Wammy seizaku. Depois de muito debate interno, e até uma votação entre alguns amigos meus (sério!), eu decidi publicar de vez isso, junto com a ficha da Marine, pra que os autores dos respectivos personagens citados logo acima possam ler a minha ficha e ver se ainda querem a Marine como par do personagem deles. Isso porque me dei conta que ninguém, a não ser eu, sabia como era a Marine. XP Desculpas por isso. Então eu peço, I Kiryuu-san, Wammy seizaku-san, por favor, leiam a ficha da Marine e me respondam se ainda querem ela como par. Se alguém quiser dar palpite sobre com quem a Marine tem que ficar, pode também. XD

Então é isso. Muitíssimo obrigada pela paciência!!!!! E assim que terminar a semana de provas vou tentar postar o primeiro capítulo. ^^

Aqui vão as fichas dos dois "pretendentes":

**Nome: Rein Seizaku (Wammy Seizaku)**

-Idade:16 anos

-Série:2ºano(originalmente 1)

-Família: Rein nasceu numa família de lobisomens nobres que foi destruída por  
Sasuke e seus esst6e incidente Rein se uniu a um grupo de  
lobisomens comuns,e sempre q está sozinho treina para terminar sua promessa  
de se vingar de Sasuke.  
-Personalidade: Sério quando precisa e muito esperto e engenhoso  
-Defeitos: Quando vê Sasuke fica com uma raiva incontrolável  
-Qualidades: É amigo e confiável e é um dos lobisomens mais poderosos  
-Mania: Metade do dia fica sozinho treinando ou pensando  
-Par: A sua personagem porque na verdade eu ia escolher a Konan mais como ela é vampira achei melhor não complicar pra você...  
-Da sua casa da pra ver e/ou ouvir algo do casarão?: Não nada.  
-Especie: Lobisomem  
-Aparência: Quando lobisomem tem a pelagem toda negra e os olhos  
vermelhos, quando homem tem o cabelo preto desgrenhado corpo musculoso, olhos verdes e usa sempre uma calça jeans e uma camisa social

-Como trata o par? : Com carinho e afeição  
-Como o par te trata?:Você que escolhe  
-O que gosta e não gosta: Gosta de chocolate e acha os humanos fascinantes; Não  
gosta de frescura e odeia mais do que tudo os vampiros  
-Família: Uma família comum de lobisomens se tratam bem mas não com muita  
afeição.

**Nome: Lúcifer Night (I. Kiryuu)**

Idade: 17

Série escolar: 3º

Família: Vive com a irmã, Emily, e com o pai adotivo Kakashi. Ele nasceu  
numa família rica e teve uma infância bastante calma e com tudo o que queria  
até aos seus 7 anos. Um dia uns homens entraram na mansão da família Night  
e destruíram tudo. A mãe de Lúcifer e de Emily escondeu-os num pequeno  
armário que trancou à chave. Lúcifer e Emily estavam muito assustados mas  
Lúcifer agarrou a irmã e tapou-lhe os olhos. Quando espreitou por uma  
ranhura do armário viu a sua mãe a implorar para que não a matassem, dois  
homens a rirem-se e depois um parou de rir agarrou a mãe de Lúcifer pela  
cintura e, quando ele abriu a boca, Lúcifer viu dentes enormes. A próxima  
coisa que viu foi a sua mãe a ser mordida e a morrer nos braços daquele  
homem. A partir daí as coisas ficaram confusas e desfocadas e quando percebeu  
que a sua irmã tinha desmaiado tentou abrir as portas do armário mas não  
conseguiu. Não sabe quanto tempo ficou a tentar forçar as portas do  
armário. Depois de um tempo indeterminado a chorar, a espreitar pela pequena  
ranhura e a gritar apareceu um homem alto de cabelos brancos e abriu a porta.  
Quando viu que Lúcifer estava em choque e que Emily estava desmaiada agarrou  
em Emily ao colo e pegou na mão de Lúcifer. Quando chegaram a uma casa,  
pequena mas acolhedora, o homem disse que o seu nome era Kakashi, explicou a  
Lúcifer que os vampiros existem assim como os lobisomens, disse que era um  
caçador e entregou-lhe um anel que era do pai de Lúcifer com o símbolo da  
família Night. Ao ouvir isto Lúcifer pediu-lhe que o treinasse para ser  
caçador como ele e disse que se ia esforçar e que ia matar os assassinos da  
sua mãe e do seu pai. Passaram-se anos e Lúcifer e Emily foram adotados por  
Kakashi e cresceram segundo a sua proteção e treinaram segundo a sua  
instrução. Lúcifer tornou-se cada vez melhor na arte do arco e da flecha e  
agora com 17 anos raramente falha o seu alvo. Também ganhou especial gosto em  
matar vampiros.

Aparência: Tem cabelos castanhos aloirados com um penteado não muito longo  
nem muito curto, assim bem ao estilo do Kaname de VK. Olhos verdes pelos quais  
muitas raparigas se apaixonam, o seu corpo não é demasiado musculado mas é  
bem definido. Tem a pele num tom normal e limpo. Usa sempre um anel de prata  
com o símbolo da família gravado no 2º dedo a contar do mindinho (Um pouco  
confuso, eu sei.) da mão direita.

Personalidade: Ele é convencido, orgulhoso, charmoso e manipulador. Faz jus  
ao seu nome. Está habituado a que as raparigas caiam a seus pés e sabe como  
se aproveitar disso. É eloquente e estrategista. Sabe como levar os outros a  
fazerem o que ele quer. É seletivo com as pessoas que o acompanham. É  
narcisista e presta muita atenção aos pequenos pormenores em tudo. É  
mandão e tende a não respeitar os colegas e, por vezes, até certos adultos.  
Não deixa por isso de ter um fundo bom e é leal aos seus amigos,  
especialmente à sua irmã e ao seu melhor amigo (Shikamaru, se puder ser),  
que o acompanha em tudo. É talentoso com o arco e a seta.

O que gosta: Gosta de matar criaturas "mágicas" (Lobisomens, vampiros,  
todo o tipo dessas criaturas), gosta de ouvir musica principalmente Sex  
Pistols, gosta de praticar tiro ao alvo, gosta de dias de chuva, adora chatear  
a irmã.

O que não gosta: De falhar, de vampiros em especial, de ir em missões com a  
irmã porque fica sempre preocupado com ela e não consegue concentrar-se, de  
ir à escola (ele acha que é desnecessário), odeia quando os rapazes olham  
para a sua irmã com 2ªs intenções, de coisas doces.

Par: Marine, Temari, Karin (Vampira comum)

O que acha e como trata o par: Se a ficha for escolhida e quando me disser  
quem é o par eu respondo a esta parte.

O que o par acha de você e como te trata: Idem

"Espécie": Caçador

Da sua casa da pra ver e/ou ouvir alguma coisa do casarão? : Não dá para  
ver, mas não é muito longe do casarão e ele tem de lá passar para ir para a  
escola.

Sugestão de cena: Na noite em que os novos moradores chegam ele estava a ler  
no seu quarto só com a luz de uma vela e de repente a vela apaga-se e ele tem  
um mau pressentimento.

Bom, é isso gente! Mais uma vez, obrigada pela paciência! E eu posso até demorar pra atualizar, mas vou atualizar!

^^/

P.S: Ah sim! O Ewan e a Emily, por serem irmãos do Ronnie e do Lúcifer, vão aparecer de vez em quando. (No caso dos irmãos Night, só se o Lúcifer for escolhido como par da Marine, se não fica muito personagem e eu não vou dar conta de todos.)

-Acho que nem adianta pedir muitos reviews porque nem tem a história ainda né '-' Mas, se vocês mandarem, eu vou ficar muito feliz! ^^ -


	3. Chapter 3

Yuhuuu!!! Primeiro capítulo postado!

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence, nem os personagens que aparecem nesse capítulo. Eles pertencem aos autores que me mandaram fichas, e uso os personagens deles com prévio consentimento. n.n**

**  
Capítulo 1 - ****Chegada**

__

-13h00min PM-

O professor falava, mas nenhum deles prestava mais atenção. Todos contavam os minutos para a aula acabar. Hinata saiu do transe em que se encontrava e percebeu que sua amiga ao seu lado escrevia quase que alucinadamente no caderno algo que, com certeza, não era a matéria de Biologia.

- Hey, Chuck, o que você está escrevendo? – sussurrou.

Charlotte terminou de pontuar e acentuar a frase e respondeu.

- É a nova matéria do jornal. Estou quase terminando. Tenho que entregar ainda hoje pra dar tempo de digitar e formatar antes da primeira impressão.

- A ta. E sobre o que é?

- Segredo! Vai ter que esperar pra saber assim como todo o resto da equipe, senhorita Segunda Redatora.

- Senhorita Hyuuga! Senhorita Dubois! Talvez queiram compartilhar com a classe o que tanto fofocam aí, ou sair da sala e terminar lá fora, depois de passar na sala do Orientador! – esbravejou o professor.

Hinata ficou vermelha e se encolheu na cadeira e Charlotte ia responder um 'Não, obrigada' bem petulante quando o sinal do fim da aula tocou, impedindo-a de falar. "Salva pelo gongo! Literalmente!" Hinata pensou enquanto aproveitava a deixa e puxava a amiga para fora da sala.

- Caramba! Você viu que panaca o professor?

- Bom, a gente tava mesmo falando na aula dele Chuck.

- Ah, deixa pra lá! Vamos pra Redação que eu tenho coisa pra fazer lá ainda. – E foi a vez de Charlotte arrastar Hinata, até a sala da redação do jornal da escola.

__

-16h30min PM-

O tempo estava fresco, provavelmente ia esfriar de noite ou de madrugada. Kaori estava pedalando de bicicleta de volta para casa, uma propriedade afastada da cidade onde morava com a avó, carregando as compras que a mesma tinha lhe pedido para fazer, quando, passando na frente do casarão abandonado da cidade, viu e ouviu uma revoada de pássaros passarem por ela, no céu.

"Que estranho. Parece que eles estão assustados, ou fugindo de alguma coisa. E são pássaros do Norte que estão indo para o Sul, embora esteja muito cedo ainda para estarem fugindo do inverno." – pensou enquanto observava o bando se afastar – "Já é a quinta vez que eu vejo isso acontecer desde Sábado passado. E hoje já é Sexta de novo."

Deu de ombros, deixando o assunto de lado, e voltou a pedalar. Tinha uma subida para fazer, e era melhor não gastar energia pensando em coisas inúteis.

_-19h00min PM-_

- Ah não Lyn! Não faz isso! Você tem que comer as verduras também!

- Não quero! Tem gosto ruim! – dizia a pequena, com um enorme bico emburrado.

Alessa suspirou derrotada e abaixou para pegar as verduras que sua irmãzinha tinha jogado no chão, desistindo de fazê-la comer.

- Ai ai Lyn, olha que sujeira que você fez! Vem, vamos lavar essas mãos. – disse pegando a irmã no colo e levando-a até a pia do banheiro. Assim que terminou, o telefone tocou, e foi atendê-lo com Lyn no colo.

- Alô?

- "Less? É a Kaori."

- Kaori-chan! Tudo bem aí?

- "Ah, vai indo. Só estou um pouco entediada. E você?"

- Ta tudo bem aqui... opa!

- "Less?"

- Lyn! Cuidado! Não! Desce já! Desce desse sofá antes que você caia e se machuque! Ai ai... Desculpa Kaori, disse alguma coisa?

- "Hahahahaha! A Lyn ta dando de dez a zero em você de novo?"

- Aff... Essa menina parece que piora a cada dia! – disse com um suspiro cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo brincalhão.

- "Não se preocupe, acho que ela só quer atenção. Afinal, agora eu estou te ocupando NE. Mas, me deixa falar. Que tal a gente combinar alguma coisa nesse final de semana?"

- Pode ser. Quer vir aqui em casa amanhã?

- "Claro! A seção fofocas e filme de suspense de sempre?"

- É! Eu cuido da comida...

- "E eu dos filmes." – e ambas deram risadinhas por terem completado a frase uma da outra.

- Certo. Opa! Meu padrasto chegou. Melhor eu desligar, se não ele vai falar que eu fico aumentado a conta do telefone. – e enquanto Kaori ouvia a amiga falar, ouviu também ao fundo uma criança gritar 'Papai!'.

__

-21h00min PM-

- Ronnie! Estou saindo para a ronda! Se precisar de alguma coisa é só ligar!

- Certo! Não precisa me tratar como criança Ewan! – depois desse comentário, Ronnie ouviu as risadas do irmão mais velho no andar de baixo, e o barulho da porta se fechando. Fechou a cara. Odiava quando o tratavam como criança.

Mas logo as informações na tela de computador a sua frente o distraíram desse aborrecimento. Ajeitou-se confortavelmente na cadeira e colocou toda a sua atenção nas letras que estavam diante de seus olhos.

Pesquisava na Internet sobre um pouco de tudo. Política, Ciência, Cinema, Artes, Mistérios, Crimes e o que mais tivesse de interessante. Sua atenção foi chamada por uma notícia em que um especialista falava do estranho comportamento de certos animais. Um dos pontos interessantes é que esses relatos de comportamento incomum começaram a acontecer a algumas semanas, e seguindo certo padrão na área de ocorrência, vindo do Norte para o Sul. A descoberta mais recente foi que esse comportamento não começou na fronteira Nordeste do Canadá, como se pensava até agora, mas sim começava com os peixes e outros animais marinhos da parte Norte do Oceano Atlântico. Se as suposições estivessem corretas, tudo poderia ter começado no litoral do continente Europeu.

A essa altura Ronnie já tinha se esquecido dos outros assuntos e se concentrava só nesse, abrindo mil abas e janelas com sites e blogs diferentes, mas todos relacionados a isso.

__

-00h30min AM-

- Alô?

- "Vamos demorar mais um pouco ainda. Começamos a pegar os rastros dos animais que fugiram só agora e essa é uma pista importante demais para deixar escapar."

- Tudo bem. Eu me viro aqui.

- "..."

- E... Pai?

- "Sim?"

- Tome cuidado. Você e a Emily.

- "Pode deixar."

Lúcifer desligou o telefone. Pelo menos essa era uma missão de reconhecimento, e sabia que Kakashi era capaz de proteger a si mesmo e a Emily também sem problema algum.

Subiu as escadas, voltando ao seu quarto e à sua leitura. Se tivesse sorte, nem que fosse dormir ao amanhecer, poderia ficar acordado até seu pai e sua irmã chegarem sem que o livro terminasse.

Voltou à leitura sob a luz de uma única, mas potente, vela. Daria menos bandeira do que a luz elétrica acesa, já que sua janela estava aberta para deixar o vento da noite entrar. Após alguns minutos de leitura, um vento mais forte que os anteriores soprou pelo quarto, apagando a vela. Seus instintos apitaram o avisado de que alguma coisa aconteceria. E depois de muitos anos de treinamento como caçador aprendeu a não ignorá-los. Definitivamente estava com um mau pressentimento.

_-03h15min AM (horário de Londres, ou 10h15min PM do horário de Nova York)-_

Rein sabia que já era de madrugada, mas sua busca era mais importante. Estava no meio de uma caçada e seus instintos o impeliam a continuar. Prestava atenção a tudo a sua volta, aos sons que o vento trazia, aos cheiros que vinham da terra. Até as vibrações do solo, que percebia ao concentrar-se em suas poderosas patas.

Ouviu um uivo. Era um chamado. Alguém tinha encontrado uma pista. Deslocou-se até lá com rapidez e silenciosamente, apesar do seu tamanho. Ao chegar perto logo sentiu o cheiro. O odor odioso dos seus inimigos. Não perdeu tempo e uivou, um chamado de volta à caçada. O tempo de procurar pistas havia terminado, pois a mais clara delas agora estava a sua frente, mostrando-se clara e quase debochante.

Assim que todos se reuniram, Rein partiu correndo, seguindo o rastro, e os seus o seguiram. Corriam pelo que restava das florestas daquele país, corriam sentindo seus músculos poderosos contraindo e alongando abaixo de si, sentiam a floresta sob suas patas e o céu noturno sobre suas cabeças. Eram caçadores implacáveis, guiados por um líder incansável. No entanto, foram surpreendidos por algo inesperado. De repente, do nada, o rastro acabava. Não, ainda estava lá, mas muito fraco. Diminuíram o passo e começaram a andar em direção a borda da floresta. Rein ouviu um som que temia reconhecer, mas não aguentou e apressou o passo, até ter que parar bruscamente, pois diante de si não havia mais terreno onde pisar. O cheiro, o som, e a visão de uma pequena praia ao olhar para baixo confirmaram o que temia. Haviam chegado ao mar, pois estavam na borda de um penhasco, e pela falta total do rastro, seus inimigos haviam entrado nele para confundi-los. Entretanto Rein sabia que encontraria quem procurava se atravessa se as águas. Retornou à forma humana e falou:

- Chegamos tarde, eles fugiram. E pelo mar ainda por cima. Mas é óbvio que se arrevesarmos também, iremos encontrá-los.

Mais um membro da alcatéia voltou à forma humana.

- Mas como vamos saber que direção eles tomaram? Se estiverem no mar, podem mudar de direção o quanto quiserem e nós não vamos perceber, 'ttebayo.

- Sim Naruto, é verdade, mas mesmo seres como eles não aguentariam muito tempo em uma direção que os mantivesse longe da terra por tempo demais. E devido ao fato de nós os estarmos perseguindo a cansando a algum tempo, o caminho a seguir é simples: atravessar o mar em linha reta. – respondeu Rein com um pequeno sorriso satisfeito.

Naruto sorriu também, e o resto da alcatéia uivou satisfeita. Seu novo curso estava traçado e se nem o mar os havia impedido, nada mais iria.

* * *

Yooo Minna!!!!!

Finalmente o primeiro capítulo postado!! n.n Peço desculpas por ser pequeno, mas se eu escrever capítulos menores, é mais fácil de postar mais rápido. n.n'7 Os personagens que não apareceram aqui, calma que chega a vez de vocês. Já explicando, os vampiros e meio-vampiros vão aparecer mais pra frente quando começar a mostrar o interior do casarão e quem mora lá. E isso vai ser a um ou dois capítulos a partir desse. Espero que tenham gostado! n.n

* * *

** Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Oie! n.n'/ Sim tomei vergonha na cara e vim publicar o segundo capítulo. Minhas desculpas não justificam todo o tempo que se passou, então... vocês me desculpam? Pra compensar o capítulo ta grande. Pelo menos eu achei que sim. Ah e muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Quando eu desanimava elas me davam vontade de escrever de novo. Sério! Bom, tá aí a história! n.n

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Nem os outros que aparecem. Só a Marine. Mas uso eles com o consentimento dos autores. História sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Dia seguinte e Apresentação

-Sábado 09h00min AM-

Charlotte acordou com as pontas dos dedos formigando. Isso significava que precisava encontrar uma matéria nova. Felizmente tinha a impressão que alguma coisa ia acontecer hoje. Desceu pra tomar café e foi recebida pelo mordomo:

- Bom dia Charlotte-dono.

- Bom dia Setsuko-ojii-san! Já pedi pra não me chamar de 'dono' não foi?

- Perdão senhorita Chuck. É o hábito.

- Não tem problema. - e deu um sorriso, que logo foi perdido ao perguntar – E meus avós?

- Já saíram senhorita. E vão voltar tarde.

- Como sempre.

Setsuko não respondeu. Felizmente o silêncio logo foi quebrado pela feliz cozinheira que vinha colocar o café de Chuck na mesa.

- Charlotte-chan! Bom dia querida!

- Midori-oba-chan! Bom dia! O que tem para o café?

- O de sempre querida. O que vai fazer hoje?

- Acho que vou rodar por aí com a Hinata-chan. Vou procurar uma matéria nova. – respondeu entre uma mordida, um gole e uma garfada.

- Bom, coma tudo direitinho e então pode ligar para a Hinata-chan.

Charlotte terminou de engolir os ovos mexidos, tomou a último gole do suco, pegou o telefone e discou o número da amiga.

- "Alô?"

- An, Neji-sempai?

- "Sim, quem é?"

- Oi! Aqui é a Charlotte. Eu queria falar com a Hinata-chan. Ela esta aí?

- "Espera que eu vou chamar." – e ouviu o telefone sendo apoiado e passos se afastando. Depois de alguns poucos minutos ouviu os passos voltando e o telefone sendo pego.

- "A Hinata já vem. Ela pediu pra dizer que está no meio da sequência da Víbora e já atende."

- Ta! Obrigada! – assim que Neji foi embora Hinata pegou o telefone e atendeu.

- "Alô?"

- Hinata-chan!

- "Chuck-chan! Tudo bem aí?"

- Eu to. E você? Como é que você consegue fazer yoga a essa hora?

Hinata deu risada e respondeu com bom-humor:

- "Do mesmo jeito que você fica acordada até as três da manhã escrevendo uma matéria."

- Hum... Certo. Entendi. Mas e aí. Quer dar uma volta hoje?

- "Vai procurar uma matéria nova?"

- Vou. Pra falar a verdade, vou sim.

- "Tudo bem. Que tal depois do almoço na sorveteria _Gelato di Roma_?"

- Certo. Pode ser. Até lá então!

- "Até! Beijos!"

- 10h30min AM-

Acordou ouvindo barulhos estranhos na cozinha. Levantou, pois já estava na hora de levantar, se trocou e foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal. Ao acabar se dirigiu à cozinha e topou com uma visão estranha. A porta da geladeira aberta e metade de um corpo, do quadril para baixo, na frente da geladeira.

- An... Bom dia.

Diante essas palavras, a cabeça da pessoa, que estava juntamente como resto do corpo dentro da geladeira, bateu em uma das prateleiras desta, fazendo barulho e atrapalhando a retirada da metade correspondente do corpo de dentro da geladeira. Quando a pessoa conseguiu se ajeitar, retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Ah, Ohayo Lúcifer.

-Pai, que horas vocês voltaram? Sua cara de peixe morto está pior do que o normal.

Kakashi encarava o afilhado vestindo um robe e com a melhor mistura de cara de sono com a de peixe morto. E seu estado era tal que nem ligou para a provocação.

- Não lembro bem... Acho que já estava amanhecendo...

- Como assim não lembra bem? – e ao olhar para a cara do pai, perdeu a raiva, sendo substituída por frustração. – Afe. Vai dormir pai! Já ta quase dormindo em pé.

E pela falta de resposta olhou mais uma vez para a pessoa a sua frente e ficou vermelho de raiva.

- Não acredito! Dormiu mesmo! – e enquanto sacudia Kakashi de raiva, este acordou, ou melhor, acordou parcialmente e se dirigiu de às escadas dizendo:

-An... O quê?... Ah, oi filho. Acho que vou voltar a dormir...

Mas ao chegar na frente da escada, Kakashi virou a direita e abriu a porta que ali se encontrava.

- Pai! Cuidado! Aí é o armário!

Tarde de mais. Casacos, guarda-chuvas, chapéus e peças sobressalentes caíram em cima de Kakashi, o soterrando.

- Argh! Pai! – Lúcifer correu para socorrê-lo e tirou um Kakashi totalmente zonzo de baixo daquela bagunça.

- An... Acho que aqui não é o meu quarto...

- Claro que não é! Você nem chegou a subir as escadas!

- A não?

Nesse ponto lúcifer já não tinha mais paciência com seu pai quase zumbi e o empurrou escada acima até o quarto deste.

- Pronto! Ta aí seu quarto! – disse ao chegarem à porta. E praticamente o jogou quarto a dentro, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

"Argh! Um dia desses meu pai ainda se mata!" pensou totalmente irritado. E foi atender ao telefone, que tinha começado a tocar.

-10h00min AM-

-Acorda pra cuspir irmãozinho!

Foi com esse grito e um puxão das cobertas que Ronnie foi acordado pelo irmão. O que o fez soltar alguns xingamentos irritados contra Ewan.

- Que é isso! Olha a hora, já está tarde. Se arruma e desce logo antes que o café esfrie.

Mas aconteceu que, só de birra, Ronnie virou para o outro lado e se ajeitou novamente nas cobertas, assim que Ewan saiu do quarto. No entanto, internamente ele já estava acordado, e pensamentos não paravam de rodar em sua cabeça. Ele franziu o rosto, frustrado pelos próprios pensamentos na tentativa de dormir. E quando a sua pesquisa do dia anterior voltou à sua mente, quase pulou da cama assustado.

- Caramba! Eu preciso contar pra alguém! – e assim desceu a escada tropeçando e quase rolando em direção a cozinha. Sua chegada foi definitivamente marcante, com o cabelo mais despenteado que o normal, de pijama e meio esbaforido.

-... Sem comentários irmãozinho... – disse Ewan, sem ação diante a situação de Ronnie.

- Telefone... Ligar... Agora!

- Sem chance! Você vai tomar esse café agora, antes que esfrie!

Ronnie nem ligou para o irmão e foi em direção ao telefone, na parede da cozinha. Mas ao tirar o dito cujo do gancho, só ouviu o som de fora do ar.

- O telefone...

- Sim. Está fora do ar. Está com problema desde hoje cedo, e não consertaram ainda. - esclareceu o mais velho.

-... – Bateu o fone no gancho, e saiu da cozinha voltando ao seu quarto. – "Droga! Agora vou ter que usar o celular!" pensou. Mas teve uma desilusão quando chegou à porta e viu o estado do seu quarto. Roupas, usadas, sujas e limpas, jogadas para todos os lados. Sapatos e livros espalhados. Havia até uma caixa de pizza, com um pedaço lá dentro ainda, e uma meia dúzia de caixinhas de comida chinesa para viagem, jogadas aleatoriamente pelo recinto.

- Haha! Boa sorte ao tentar achar seu celular aí no meio!

- Cala a boca Ewan! – Ronnie respondeu, faiscando de raiva, enquanto seu irmão apenas deu de ombros e continuou a tomar sua xícara de café recostado no batente da porta.

Depois de quase dez minutos de procura, Ronnie achou seu celular perto do pé da cama, entre um verdadeiro forte constituído de meias sujas, caixas de comida chinesa e duas calças jeans usadas.

Aleluia! – e discou o número. Depois de alguns toques, o telefone foi atendido.

- "Alô?"

- Até que enfim! Achei que tinha ficado surdo.

- "Ronnie. Bom dia pra você também" respondeu irônico.

- Lúcifer, preciso te contar uma coisa, urgente!

- "Então diga!"

-...

- "..."

-...

- "Caramba Ronnie! Você vai contar ou não?"

- Haha! Ui! Ta atacadinho hoje é?

- "Afe! Não enche o saco!"

- Huhu... Ta certo. Encontre-me hoje na praça da fonte, depois do almoço!

- "Ei, peraí. Pra quê?"

- Pra eu te contar o que eu quero, oras!

- "Mas você não me ligou justamente pra isso criatura?"

- Definitivamente, baixou a louca em você hoje... Lulu.

- "Ronnie, se você tem amor à vida, pare com isso agora." – e dessa vez Lúcifer disse com uma voz mortal.

- Ta certo, ta certo! Bom, mas me encontra lá na praça beleza? É sobre _aquele _assunto. – E ao declarar isso, pôde-se perceber um silêncio surpreso do outro lado da linha.

- "Tudo bem. Vou estar lá."

- Certo. Falou então.

- 11h00min AM –

- Kaori olhava os filmes nas estantes, tentando achar um que não tivesse visto ainda, ou que não fosse ridículo demais. Suspirou. Do jeito que ia a procura, logo ela e Less teriam que mudar o gênero de filme que assistiam nas suas reuniões. Entretanto, suas divagações foram interrompidas e sua atenção chamada por uma voz fininha, e se surpreendeu ao olhar para baixo.

- Kaori-nee-san?

-Lyn-chan? O que faz aqui?

- Eu e a Nee-chan estamos escolhendo um filme porque eu vou passar o dia ma casa da Umi-chan.

- Sério? E cadê a Less? Não estou vendo...

- Nee-chan! Nee-chan, a Kaori-nee-san ta aqui! – e em resposta ao chamado alto e pouco discreto da garotinha, Less apareceu se levantando do meio das estantes da seção infantil, onde estava agachada olhando os filmes das prateleiras rentes ai chão.

- Kaori! Oi! – cumprimentou, enquanto is até a amiga.

- Less! Puxa, não achei que te encontraria justo aqui.

- Pois é! Mas a Lyn vai passar o dia na casa de uma amiguinha, então estamos escolhendo uns filmes pra ela levar e assistir lá.

- Ah ta! Mas... Como vocês vieram pra cá? Sua casa fica tão distante da cidade quanto a minha.

- Nós viemos de táxi.

- Mas não fica meio caro?

- Exatamente por isso. Com dinheiro de quem você acha que eu paguei?

- Realmente, você é capaz de "enfrentar" seu padrasto de igual pra igual. – elogiou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu com um sorriso sapeca.

Então Lyn surgiu com dois filmes nas mãos, pois durante a conversa tinha voltado para a seção infantil.

- Nee-chan! Eu quero esses dois da Barbie!

- Ta bom Lyn. Dá aqui pra mim que eu já pago. Kaori, quer vir comigo até a casa da amiguinha dela, daí depois quando a gente voltar eu te ajudo a escolher os filmes?

- Tudo bem. Quem sabe até lá já não chegaram os lançamentos de hoje?

- Claro! Bom, só vou pagar e já podemos ir.

Alessa pagou os DVDs da irmãzinha e assim que as três estavam lá fora, chamou o táxi pelo celular. Demorou alguns minutos consideráveis até o táxi chagar, então todas embarcaram e foram levar Lyn na casa da amiguinha, Umi-chan.

-14h00min AM-

Charlotte e Hinata estavam sentadas em um canto da sorveteria que permitia que ouvissem e vissem tudo, sem serem ouvidas ou estarem muito na vista. No entanto Charlotte estava um pouco emburrada e decepcionada.

- Chuck-chan, não fique assim. A gente tem tempo ainda de encontrar uma matéria nova.

- Mas... Não era pra ser assim! Só isso.

- Como era pra ser então?

- Sei lá... Mais fácil, mais direto...

- Mais na cara? – Charlotte só soltou um muxoxo – Chuck-chan, o que é que você vive falando pro pessoal da redação mesmo? Que existe uma matéria, e existe uma boa matéria. A matéria simples é achada logo de cara, e é sempre sobre casos menos interessantes, já a boa matéria é aquela que- - e Hinata foi interrompida por Charlotte, que completou:

- Que a gente luta pra descobrir, e essas sim valem à pena escrever. Sim, eu sei. Obrigada Hinata-chan. Você tem razão. Eu não quero escrever uma matéria, eu quero escrever A matéria. – agradeceu sorrindo.

Hinata sorriu de volta, feliz por ver a amiga bem, por ver novamente a Charlotte destemida e implacável.

- De nada. Sempre que precisar vou estar aqui.

- É... Diferente daquelas duas lá...

- Não fale assim da Ino-san e da Sakura-san. Elas não podiam vir porque tinham muito trabalho, inclusive pesquisa que você pediu. – Hinata repreendeu a amiga.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

- Ei, aquelas duas que acabaram de entrar são a Lewis-san e a Yoko-san, não são?

- Quem? – e Charlotte se virou na cadeira, para poder ver quem entrava pela porta, às suas costas. – Tem razão, são elas. O que será que elas estão fazendo aqui?

- Hum... Acho que vieram tomar sorvete? Ah não! Eu conheço esse olhar! Chuck-chan, elas acabaram de chegar, não vai lá não! – Tarde de mais. Charlotte já tinha se levantado e ia em direção às recém-chegadas com um olhar que Hinata conhecia muito bem: o de interrogadora. Charlotte iria soterrar as garotas de perguntas até ter o que queria, que era uma matéria.

"Ai, ai! Acho que é melhor eu ir lá pra ao menos tentar controlar a Chuck" – pensou já indo atrás da amiga.

- Lewis-san! Yoko-san!

- Ah! Dubois-san. Que surpresa vê-la por aqui! – respondeu Alessa.

- Realmente. – completou Kaori.

- Bom garotas, é raro ver vocês aqui pelo centro também.

- Chuck-cahn1 – Hinata já tinha chegado, e cuidava para que a amiga não perdesse a educação.

- Não tem problema Hyuuga-san. É verdade. Eu e Less não aprecemos muito por aqui.

- Viu Hinata-chan. Não tem com o que se preocupar. Garotas se importam se sentássemos com vocês? Gostaria de perguntar algumas coisas.

- Sem problema algum! – respondeu Less.

- Bom, alguma de vocês percebeu alguma coisa diferente ou estranha durante essa semana? – começou Chuck. Hinata já tinha ligado o mini-gravador e pego o caderno para fazer anotações.

- Da minha parte... Não, infelizmente não. A não ser que conte o fato de eu achar que os garotos do 3° A estão cada vez mais estranhos. E você Kaori-chan? – Mas aconteceu que ao falar nos garotos do 3°A, todas se tornaram ausentes por alguns momentos, ao pensarem no galã da escola, Lúcifer Night. Mas logo Kaori se recuperou, e chamou as outras de volta ao mundo.

- Hum... Não acho que isso seja de muito interesse pra você, mas... Ultimamente os pássaros estão estranhos. Estão assustados e estão indo para o Sul antes da hora.

- Interessante... E você ligou isso a algum outro fato Yoko-san?

- Não, é só isso mesmo.

-14h15mim AM-

- Não tem como acreditar nisso!

- Mas é verdade cara!

- E como você chegou nessa conclusão? Com informações que tirou da Internet? – Lúcifer já estava ficando cético em relação ao que Ronnie afirmava.

- Animais que fogem daquele jeito, isso não é normal. E não negue que eles estavam fugindo. Hoje eu ouvi seu pai falando com meu irmão sobre os rastros que ele e sua irmã acharam noite passada.

- Certo. Faz sentido. É só que... Acho que eu não quero é acreditar. Porque se tudo isso estiver realmente acontecendo, vai ser quase uma guerra.

- Conforme-se meu amigo. Isso ESTÁ acontecendo. Mas o lado positivo é que a Associação não vai deixar uma guerra explodir, mas vamos ter muitas missões para acabar com aqueles monstros. – e os dois deram sorrisos cúmplices e sacanas pelas caçadas que esperavam estar por vir.

Mas Ronnie e Lúcifer estavam tão entretidos na sua conversa que não perceberam que seu tom de conspiração chamou a atenção de certa repórter baixinha.

Enquanto conversavam, o celular de Lúcifer apitou, indicando que uma mensagem havia chegado.

- De quem é a mensagem? – perguntou Ronnie.

- Da minha irmã. – respondeu perplexo.

- E por que você está tão surpreso? – Ronnie já levantava uma das sobrancelhas em ar indagador.

- É por causa do que está escrito.

- Que é...?

- Shikamaru está voltando.

- Shikamaru-senpai vai voltar do intercâmbio? – Charlotte perguntou assustando os dois. Ela tinha acabado de chegar e só tinha ouvido a parte da conversa referente à Shikamaru.

- Caraca garota! Que susto! Podia ter me matado do coração sabia? – Ronnie reclamou, todo dramático.

- Você não é a editora - chefe do jornal da escola? Charlotte não é? – perguntou Lúcifer.

- Ah! Sim, sou sim... – respondeu levemente sem jeito, já que Lúcifer estava dando seu olhar de encantar garotas sem perceber. – Er... Bem, então o Shikamaru-senpai vai voltar do intercâmbio?

- Você veio aqui só pra perguntar do Shikamaru? O que você tem com ele? – Ronnie perguntou e provocou, deixando Charlotte vermelha, mas era de raiva e irritação.

"Que cara chato!" Na verdade eu vim aqui perguntar se vocês viram alguma coisa estranha essa semana. – retrucou. E imediatamente percebeu que tinha alguma coisa, pois os dois se entreolharam. Infelizmente para Charlotte, e felizmente para os garotos, ela não percebeu a mensagem que Ronnie mandava por olhar para Lúcifer.

"Cara, se livra dela. Agora!"

"Por que eu?"

"Porque você é o galã manipulador não é?"

Lúcifer revirou os olhos, mas deu um sorriso convencido e se virou para Charlotte.

- Charlotte, parece que suas amigas estão te esperando. Não seria melhor você ir lá com elas? – fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando o local onde Hinata, Alessa e Kaori assistiam tudo. E deu seu melhor sorriso arrasa-corações.

- Eu... É... Claro. Acho que sim... Estou indo... – e Charlotte se virou, completamente atordoada, indo falar com as amigas. Durante todo o caminho Lúcifer continuou com o sorriso no rosto, chegando até a acenar para as três que esperavam e que coraram quando ele o fez.

- Então Chuck-chan, descobriu alguma coisa? – Hinata perguntou quando a amiga chegou.

- Só que o Shikamaru-senpai vai voltar do intercâmbio.

- Uou. Parece que o Night-senpai te deixou mesmo fora do ar hein? – Kaori provocou.

- Hunf! Queria só ver se fosse você que estivesse lá! Mas que ele é muito gato isso é. – murmurou baixinho a última parte, mas ainda sim as outras ouviram e deram risada da confissão.

* * *

- Segunda 7h15min AM-

Na sala do terceiro todos conversavam fora de seus lugares enquanto esperavam o professor chegar para a aula começar. No entanto a conversa da sala inteira foi interrompida quando uma figura inesperada entrou pela porta que tinha acabado se ser aberta.

- Não acredito!

- É ele mesmo!

- E aí Nara, como vai?

- Hey. – Shikamaru cumprimentou de volta os colegas.

- Shikamaru! Bom ter você de volta cara!

- Lúcifer! Fala aí mano!

- Hey! Shikamaru! Voltou mesmo hein!

- Ronnie! E aí?

E os garotos trocaram cumprimentos, até que uma voz brava atrás de Shikamaru chamou a atenção deles.

- Preguiçoso! Não vai nos apresentar pros seus amigos não é? – e ao virarem viram uma garota loira com dois pares de maria-chiquinha bem espetadas e com cara de brava, e uma morena de cabelos presos em dois coques, sorrindo, atrás dela.

- Afe. Tudo bem. Esses são Lúcifer Night, meu melhor amigo, e Ronnie Stucliff, o irritante da turma, mas um cara legal. Caras, essa problemática aí é a Temari, minha namorada. A outra é a Tenten, melhor amiga dela.

- Uou, então você é a famosa namorada que colocou o Shikamaru na linha – Ronnie cumprimentou.

- Perece que está famosa hein Tema-chan? – Tenten riu.

- Hunf!

- Então, é Tenten não é? Muito prazer. – Lúcifer cumprimentou, já meio dando em cima.

- Sim. O prazer é meu. Você é o Lúcifer – foi uma afirmação- O Shikamaru também falou de você.

- É mesmo? E o que ele falou?

- Que você dá em cima de todas as garotas.

- Ah. – mas ele se recuperou rapidamente – E você acredita nele?

- Claro! Sei reconhecer quando dão em cima de mim senhor Night.

Ronnie e Temari tentaram se segurar, mas não conseguiram. Começaram a rir na cara dura.

- 7h20min AM –

- O QUÊ? Não acredito! – Sakura e Ino disseram em uníssono. – Como assim o Night-deus-grego-senpai deu em cima de você? – Ino completou.

- Ai caramba! Já disse que foi pra me despistar! Mas eu ainda descubro o que eles querem esconder!

Hinata aplaudiu a amiga, divertida. – Isso mesmo Chuck-chan!

- Bem que eu disse que os garotos do terceiro estavam estranhos. – Alessa repetiu.

- Porquinha! Pára de fazer escândalo! A gente precisa contar pra Chuck.

- Ta certo Testuda... No intervalo eu continuo.

- O que vocês querem me contar? – Charlotte perguntou curiosa.

- Bom, parece que vai entrar um aluno novo!

- O Shikamaru-senpai não é aluno novo Sakura.

- Eu sei! E nem é das garotas que vieram com ele que eu to falando.

- Então é de quem?

- É um aluno completamente novo. É novo até na cidade! – Ino explicou.

- O quê? Sério? – Charlotte quase surtou.

- Pior que é. Acabei de ver um carro chique que eu nunca vi estacionando na entrada do colégio. – Kaori chegou e anunciou.

- Fala sério!

- Estou falando sério garota! – E antes que Ino surtasse por causa do surto de Charlotte o professor entrou na sala.

- Todos vocês! Sentados! A partir de hoje vamos ter um aluno novo conosco. Portanto, comportem-se. – Charlotte quase teve um treco na mesma hora ao saber que o aluno novo ia ficar justamente na sua classe, mas Hinata a acalmou – Pode entrar. – o professor falou para a porta.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma garota muito pálida entrou. Ela tinha os cabelos ondulados e meio rebeldes, mas compridos e cor-de-areia. E um belo par de olhos azuis que fez todos os garotos perderem o fôlego.

- Por favor, poderia se apresentar? – o professor pediu.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para a classe, com uma inexpressividade que beirava o tédio e disse mecanicamente:

- Olá. Meu nome é Marine Ravenhill. Espero me dar bem com todos a partir de hoje.

* * *

Yaeh! É isso aí gente! Sim parei bem na parte do "Não! Caramba! Continua!" mas se não fizesse isso você não ficariam curiosos pro próximo capítulo não é mesmo? Alías, o próximo capítulo é quando aparecem os vampiros! Então queridos leitores que me mandaram vampiros, a vez de vocês chegou. :3

Se acham que a história merece, por favor mandem uma review! Assim eu sei quem está acompanhando n.n

Kissus!

Hino-chan :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá pessoal! Nem tenho desculpas pela demora gigantesca do capítulo, mas espero que leiam. E pra compensar, ele é bem grande. Maior do que o último, eu acho... Sem mais enrrolação!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. São propriedade e obra original de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Noite Anterior e Mansão_  
_

_-Sábado 5h40min AM- Londres (00h40min AM – Nova York)_

Rein e seu bando estavam atrás da área de cargas do aeroporto de Londres. Estava quase amanhecendo e tinham tido sorte de encontrar os dois vampiros por ali, pois sabiam que eles tinham ligações com quem estavam perseguindo. Mas não pareciam dispostos a colaborar.

- Escuta aqui você vai colaborar ou não? – Naruto segurava um deles pela gola da camisa. Mas o Vampiro riu na cara dele.

- Nunca que eu vou trair os Lordes! Eles vão acabar com vocês, seu bando de vira-latas nojentos!- nem conseguiu respirar depois de terminar a frase e Rein o arrancou das mãos de Naruto e o jogou contra a parede, onde o vampiro bateu, fez uma pequena cratera e caiu sentado, escorado na parede de tijolos.

- Sabe vampiro, se não percebeu, está cercado por uma alcatéia inteira. Então é facinho te manter aqui até o Sol nascer. – falou, se agachando na frente dele.

O vampiro arregalou os olhos, mas manteve a pose.

- Há! Como se o Sol me afetasse! – Rein balançou a cabeça.

- Você é um vampiro de classe _Black_, como seu amigo ali – e apontou para o vampiro que estava sendo interrogado por Kiba, a alguns passos de distância. – e vampiros de classe _Black_ são sim prejudicados pelo Sol. Aliás, estou tentado a te deixar aqui e assistir para descobrir se você vai entrar em combustão e virar cinzas, ou se vai borbulhar e virar uma estátua de pedra. O que acha Naruto? – e olhou para cima, para o amigo que assistia.

Naruto sorriu mostrando todos os dentes, um sorriso selvagem. – Aposto 15 Libras que ele entra em combustão espontânea e muito, muito dolorosa, 'ttebayo.

Os olhos do vampiro quase saltavam pra fora das órbitas, mas ele era muito teimoso, ou muito leal.

- Prefiro morrer aqui do que como traidor!

- Ei chefe! A gente não precisa mais desse aí. Esse aqui já abriu o bico. – Kiba chamou.

- Ótimo! Pra onde Kiba? – Rein se levantou e espanou as calças.

- Na verdade, aqui mesmo. Os tais lordes passaram por aqui há um dia ou dois.

- Eles pegaram um avião? – Naruto perguntou surpreso.

- É.

- Bom, vamos indo. – Rein comandou.

- E esses dois 'ttebayo?

- Deixa eles aí, em menos de vinte minutos o Sol vai nascer. Eles vão precisar corres e ter muita sorte pra encontrar um abrigo seguro a tempo.

- Cara! Que demora! O chefe se perdeu por acaso?

- Eu estou é com sono 'ttebayo. Faz quase uns dois dias que eu não durmo.

- Você vai poder dormir a viagem inteira Naruto, mas fique acordado até a hora do embarque. – Rein pediu.

- Ei chefe! Que demora, achei que tinha se perdido.

- Demorou um pouco para comprar dez passagens para Nova York Kiba.

- Dez? Então quer dizer que aqueles dois vão também?

- Vão, Naruto. – Rein respondeu.

Os três estavam no saguão da American Airlines, só esperando ou outros chegarem com a bagagem, já que as passagens já estavam compradas. Tinham poucas pessoas com eles, pois era muito cedo, mas todas as mulheres que passavam lhes lançavam olhares por causa da aura de _bad boys. _Os três estavam de calças jeans. Rein com camisa social preta, casaco de aviador, sapatos pretos e o sempre presente cabelo desalinhado. Naruto usava um casaco de moletom laranja, com zíper, com só uma blusa regata branca por baixo e tênis esportivos. Kiba usava coturnos, uma camiseta preta do Iron Maiden e por cima um casaco de couro preto de motoqueiro.

- Não entendo porque eles têm que ir também. – Naruto continuava reclamando, e Rein suspirou.

- Eles fazem parte da alcatéia, são bons no que fazem e as habilidades deles vão ser úteis. Agora vai parar ou eu vou ter que mandar?

A única resposta de Naruto foi uma cara em burrada e um bufo. O silêncio se instalou por alguns poucos minutos e então foi quebrado.

- Rein.

- Que é Naruto?

- Pra onde nós vamos, exatamente?

- Primeiro pra Nova York. Depois pegamos um trem ou vôo doméstico para Augusta então arranjamos um jeito de ir para Brunswick. – Kiba respondeu no lugar de Rein.

- Brunswick?

- Sim, por quê? É uma cidade no Meine.

- Eu sei onde fica. Tenho uma namorada e uma amiga lá.

- Peraí, volta a fita. Você disse namorada? Desde quando você tem namorada?

- Desde o último verão.

- Mas... Quando foi que... - Kiba não processava essa informação.

- Nesse verão que se passou eu e Naruto fizemos uma viagem pra conferir se o Clã Yoko tinha mesmo sobreviventes. Encontramos uma avó e a neta. Naruto se apaixonou pela garota e vice e versa. Agora são namorados. Fim da história. - Rein explicou.

- Quem é namorado que quem? – uma voz atrás deles perguntou.

- Yamato. Pessoal. – Rein cumprimentou o resto do bando que tinha acabado de chagar. – Estava explicando pro Kiba como o Naruto ganhou uma namorada.

- Ah! A Garota dos Yoko, não é? – Yamato perguntou.

- É.

- E como a conversa chegou na namorada? - dessa vez foi Hayate que perguntou.

- A cidade pra onde vamos é onde ela mora. – Kiba explicou.

- Bom, assim é uma vantagem pra nós. Naruto tem como você avisar que vamos chegar? E ver se dá pra ajudarem a gente? – Genma pediu

- Vou tentar.

- Afe, não entendo como alguém pode querer namorar esse idiota. – uma voz feminina comentou.

- Concordo com você Maria. – agora era uma voz masculina.

- Idiotas são vocês! – Naruto rosnou.

- Maria, Erik. Parem de provocá-lo. Naruto se controle. – Rein mandou, pondo ordem na bagunça.

- Trouxemos as malas. – Bran falou, empurrando um daqueles carrinhos de transporte de aeroporto.

- É, se não fosse a gente, ia ficar tudo no carro. – Loki reclamou, empurrando outro carrinho igualmente lotado de malas.

- Obrigado. – Rein agradeceu. – Agora precisamos fazer o check-in. Naruto vem comigo. – então os quatro se afastaram.

- Check-in? Já? – Hayate perguntou a ninguém em específico.

- O chefe se adiantou e já comprou todas as passagens pra Nova York. – Kiba respondeu.

- Nova York? – agora foi a vez de Genma perguntar.

- É. Nova York. A grande maçã. – e Kiba se pôs a explicar todo o plano para os membros restantes do bando, certo de que Rein explicaria para Bran e Loki.

* * *

_- Sexta 00h25min AM- (de Sexta para Sábado)_

Era noite de lua cheia. Uma noite fresca, com brisa, um pouco fria, é verdade, e tranquila. Tranquila? Talvez não. Havia no ar alguma coisa misteriosa e sobrenatural. A mesma sensação que temos em uma noite de Halloween, de que os monstros podem sair de suas histórias e vir nos assombrar.

E logo saíram dois carros das sombras. Negros como as próprias sombras. Subiram silenciosamente a rua deserta, em direção ao topo da Colina do Corvo, em direção do velho casarão. Ao pararem na frente dos altos portões de grade de ferro, sombras na noite o abriram. Sombras com forma humana. Os carros entraram nos terrenos da mansão e pararam em frente dos degraus da porta principal. No primeiro carro a porta do motorista se abriu e um jovem de cabelos ruivos arrepiados e aparência um pouco punk saiu e se dirigiu para abrir a porta traseira. Ao mesmo tempo, no segundo carro, um jovem de cabelos prateados fazia o mesmo.

Do primeiro carro saiu um belíssimo jovem de pouco mais de vinte anos. Longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos de obsidiana brilhante. Do segundo carro foi uma garota que saiu. Entre seus quinze e dezessete anos, tinha longos cabelos ondulados e meio rebeldes que o luar tinha deixado prateados. E no momento que ambos saíram dos carros, a brisa soprou mais forte, como que saudando-os. Atrás do jovem de longas madeixas saiu outro, com mais ou menos a mesma idade, só que com cabelos ruivos vermelho escuro e olhos castanho-avermelhados, tão belo quanto o primeiro. Atrás da garota saíram mais dois garotos. Tão bonitos quanto ou outros dois. O primeiro a sair tinha cabelos arrepiados vermelho sangue e olhos verdes. O segundo era quase uma cópia do jovem moreno, com a diferença de que seus cabelos eram bem mais curtos e arrepiados atrás. Todos eram tão brancos e pálidos que a luz da Lua refletia em suas peles. Até nas dos jovens motoristas.

- Lar, doce lar. Finalmente chegamos. – o jovem moreno exclamou.

- Sim. É bom chegar ao lugar em que poderemos chamar de lar. – a garota falou.

- Concordamos. – disseram ou outros suavemente.

Então as portas principais foram abertas, inundando as escadas com uma suave luz amarela, e uma jovem de cabelos azuis escuros presos em um coque enfeitado com uma rosa branca saiu saudou os recém-chegados.

- Meus lordes Itachi, Sasori, Gaara e Sasuke. E Lady Marine. Fico feliz que tenham chegado bem.

- Nós também Konan, nós também. – Itachi, o jovem de cabelos longos, respondeu.

- Bom, ou vão arrumar as coisas ou tomar banho, tanto faz, mas daqui meia hora quero todo mundo na sala para almoçar. – Sasori, o ruivo mais velho, falou aos três adolescentes.

- Ta bom, ta bom...

Sasuke e Gaara seguiam na frente, o moreno e o ruivo respectivamente. Antes de chegar às escadas, no entanto, Marine foi chamada por Sasori.

- O que foi?

- Quero te apresentar alguém. – ele respondeu – Kirimi venha cá. – e uma garota de intensos olhos vermelhos e cabelos muito claros e encaracolados apareceu.

- Me chamou milorde?

- Sim. Quero te apresentar minha irmã Marine. É a ela que você vai servir principalmente agora.

- Claro milorde. E será um prazer milady.

- Por favor, se puder me chame apenas de Marine. – pediu com um sorriso simpático.

- Claro. Como preferir mi—Marine. – e assim que corrigiu o modo de chamá-la, Marine lhe deu outro sorriso, e um aceno de cabeça, se despedindo. Enquanto olhava sua nova mestra chegar à escada, Kirimi pensou o quão diferente Ela era das outras ladys vampiras que conhecia.

No meio de sua subida Marine quase foi derrubada escada à baixo por uma garota de longos cabelos negros que praticamente pulou em seu pescoço para abraçá-la.

- Marineee!

- Yukkie! Cuidado!

- Eu estava com tantas saudades! Não tinha ninguém pra conversar, e aquela pentelha da Mitsuki não me deixava em paz!

- Maninha, será que não está exagerando um pouquinho não?

- Claro que não! Não era você que estava aqui era? – e seriamente a encarou, com seus intensos olhos vermelhos.

- Ok, ok... Já viu o Sasuke? Ele sim estava insuportável esses dias. Saudades de você, com certeza.

- Já vi sim. – e tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, que só aparecia por causa de duas pessoas: Sasuke e Hippo, seu gatinho de estimação. – Vem! Vou te mostrar onde é o seu quarto. Escolhi um que fica na frente das escadas pro sótão. Que, aliás, é onde fica o meu quarto.

- Mas no sótão não tem uma clarabóia?

- Tem. Mas o sótão dessa casa é tão grande que cabe o meu quarto e a salinha onde tem a clarabóia. – enquanto explicava, entrava no quarto de Marine.

- É. Ela colocou uma parede pra separa o sótão em duas partes. – uma voz masculina explicou.

- Ei! O que estão fazendo no meu quarto?

- Eu vim pegar as revistas novas do Batman. – Sasuke respondeu. Tinha sido dele a voz que explicara.

- E eu as do Homem de Ferro. – dessa vez era Gaara. Marine suspirou e assentiu. Ambos pegaram uma das caixas de papelão que estavam no quarto e foram para a porta bem em frente.

- De quem é o quarto da frente?

- Do Sasuke. – Yukkie respondeu – O que vai fazer agora?

- Hum... Acho que vou tomar banho e ver se consigo arrumar alguma coisa antes do almoço.

- Tudo bem. Quer que eu já vá ajudando a desempacotar alguma coisa enquanto isso?

- Não precisa. Obrigada.

Enquanto isso, no térreo, Itachi, Pain e Hidan, os motoristas ruivo e platinado, respectivamente, entravam em um dos muitos escritórios para tratar de assuntos urgentes.

- Onde está o Sasori?

- Foi procurar "o louco do Deidara", nas palavras dele, milorde. – Itachi assentiu, agradecendo a Pain.

- Está certo. Vamos começar sem ele então.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, todos se reuniam na grande sala de jantar, onde a enorme mesa já estava posta. Nesse momento as duas pessoas que não tinham aparecido ainda puderam ser vistas. Era um casal. Ambos loiros. O rapaz com cabelos lisos e olhos azuis. A garota com suas madeixas cacheadas e olhos lilases. Eram Deidara e Mitsuki.

- Muito bem todos vocês. Sentem nos seus lugares. – quando o assunto era almoço, café, jantar e cozinha, a líder incontestável era Konan.

Todos se sentaram, e enquanto o faziam, Yukkie e Mitsuki trocavam olhares mortais em lados opostos da mesa.

- Yukkie. Mitsuki. Sem brigas. – Konan antecipou o confronto. Já tinha se tornado costuma nos últimos dois dias que elas discutissem à mesa. Mas não permitiria mais isso agora que os lordes haviam chegado.

- Sim senhora. – responderam.

Mas assim que sentou, a atenção de Yukkie foi desviada toda para Sasuke, que estava sentado ao seu lado e que, aliás, tinha puxado a cadeira para ela, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Marine olhou os dois, se inclinou um pouco para trás e piscou para Gaara, a duas cadeiras de distância. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas. Ambos ficavam muito felizes pelo casal moreno. Desde que Yukkie aparecera em suas vidas perceberam que ela e Sasuke tinham que ficar juntos. Marine pela sua intuição. Gaara pela sua habilidade de ver o futuro. E tanto tinham agido de cupidos, que agora os dois estavam finalmente juntos.

A feliz linha de raciocínio e lembranças foi interrompida pela voz de Itachi, que fazia uma pergunta a Gaara.

- Conseguiu falar com Noah?

- Consegui.

- A resposta ainda é a mesma?

- É sim.

- Pois bem. Por favor. Quero a atenção de todos. – conseguiu – Antes de nos servirmos queria anunciar que Noah chegará amanhã e trará algumas pessoas com ele. Todos passarão a morar conosco e quero que os tratem bem. É isso. Agora...

- Eu faço as honras. – Gaara o interrompeu. – Pessoal. "É hora da bóia"! Atacar! - E esse foi o sinal recebido com sorrisos e risadas para que se servissem.

* * *

_- Sábado 15h00min PM-_

Marine tinha acordado no meio do dia com sede. Levantou da cama, topou com o dedinho em uma das caixas espalhadas pelo quarto, saiu pela porta mandando todas as caixas de papelão para o quinto dos infernos e levou um susto enorme depois de descer uns cinco degraus quando uma voz a surpreendeu no alto da escada.

- Precisa de alguma coisa Marine?

- Caramba Kirimi! Você quase me matou de susto!

- Mil desculpa. Mas precisa de alguma coisa?

- Tudo bem. Não, na verdade eu só ia beber água. – e continuou a descer as escadas com Kirimi a seguindo.

- Poderia ter pedido para mim.

- Eu me esqueci. Não estou acostumada a ter alguém que faça tudo o que eu preciso. Espero não ter te ofendido. – disse preocupada, olhando para trás. Ambas já estavam a meio caminho da cozinha.

- Não, claro que não. Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Obrigada. – e sorriu, espantando Kirimi.

- Obrigada... Pelo o quê, se posso perguntar.

- Por não ficar chateada com isso e achar que te ignorei, sei lá. – respondeu sem jeito.

- Bom, aqui está a sua água. – elas já estavam na cozinha, e Kirimi tinha aproveitado para pegar a água enquanto Marine falava.

- Puxa você é rápida. Obrigada.

- Não há de quê.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Como você estava no alto da escada se seu quarto é no subsolo?

- Ah! É que o senhor Sasori pediu um chá, mas Deidara estava hum... Ocupado com a Mitsuki, então eu me encarreguei da tarefa.

- Entendi. Bom, obrigada mais uma vez. Vou voltar pra cama agora.

- Bons sonhos.

- Pra você também. – e cada uma foi para um lado. Marine subiu as escadas do corredor e Kirimi desceu as que ficavam perto da cozinha.

* * *

_-Sábado 11h47min PM-_

Estavam todos no térreo da mansão, divididos em afazeres a passatempos. Konan e Kirimi estavam na cozinha terminando o almoço; Sasuke, Gaara, Marine e Yukkie estavam na sala de TV, em um campeonato de Street Fighters, Gaara e Marine contra Sasuke e Yukkie; Deidara e Mitsuki colocavam a mesa entre discussões de quem devia sentar onde, pedidos de desculpas acompanhados de beijos e declarações de amor melosas. Itachi, Sasori e Pain estavam na sala de estar. Itachi lendo um livro e Sasori e Pain jogando xadrez. Hidan estava na garagem mexendo nos motores dos seus amados carros.

Na sala de TV, a disputa estava acirrada. Gaara e Sasuke estavam no desempate, com suas respectivas parceiras torcendo por eles e gritando sugestões. Até que Gaara enrijeceu e seu olhar perdeu o foco. Como Sasuke estava olhando para a tela, só viu uma oportunidade de atacar, ganhando a disputa. Mas quando se virou para se vangloriar, viu como o irmão estava. As garotas tinham olhares preocupados no rosto.

- Gaara. Gaara! O que foi? O que você viu? – Sasuke perguntava.

- Eles chagaram. Noah chegou. Deidara! Mitsuki! Coloquem mais quatro pratos na mesa! – disse para a porta de vidro. Só ouviram um "Tá bom!" de Deidara.

- Chagam como? Estão perto? Na rua? No quarteirão?

-Marine, respira. – Yukkie mandou. Marine respirou e se acalmou.

- Bom, são boas perguntas de qualquer jeito. – Sasuke opinou e olhou para Gaara novamente, esperando uma resposta.

- Se formos agora conseguimos abrir os portões assim que chegarem na frente deles.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Os quatro se levantaram e foram para a porta. Quando passaram na frente da sala de estar, não foi preciso dizer nada. Itachi entendeu só de olhar para o rosto deles.

- Parece que nossos convidados chegaram. – e ao som dessas palavras Pain se levantou e foi com o quarteto para os portões, enquanto Sasori chamava Kirimi e Mistuki para arrumar as acomodações dos convidados.

A noite ainda tinha uma Lua cheia. Quando os cinco colocaram o pé para fora da porta de entrada, os mais novos viram as sombras com forma humana saírem do ar em volta de Pain e se dirigirem num piscar de olhos aos portões. Ele próprio logo as seguiu, mas parou ao pé da pequena escadaria, enquanto os outros quatro ficaram no topo. Puderam ver os portões sendo abertos e quatro vultos cinzentos adentrando os terrenos e subindo o caminho de pedras, guiados por uma das sombras e ladeados pelas outras quatro. Assim que chegaram a alguns metros de Pain, as sombras rodopiaram e desapareceram.

- Noah.

- Pain. – se cumprimentaram. Noah se adiantou, subiu alguns degraus e fez uma profunda reverência para Gaara.

- Milorde. – e cumprimentou os outros – Lorde Sasuke, Senhorita Yukkie... Lady Marine.

- Seja bem-vindo Noah. – Gaara retribuiu.

- E quem são os nossos convidados? – Sasuke perguntou.

- São um amigo e seus irmãos. – e fez um aceno com a mão para que os três se aproximassem. – Sai, Evelyn e Kronx.

Eram dois adolescentes, por volta dos dezesseis, dezessete anos e um garoto de doze. Sai e Evelyn tinham pele pálida, olhos azuis bem escuros e cabelo negro. O dela era na altura do pescoço e todo repicado. O garoto mais novo, Kronx, tinha olhos negros e cabelos arrepiados e prateados.

- Muito prazer. – os três disseram.

- O prazer é nosso. Por que não entramos? A mesa já esta posta e o almoço deve ficar pronto em instantes. – Marine convidou.

- Em exatamente três minutos.

- Em exatamente três minutos o quê, Gaara? – Yukkie perguntou.

- Em exatamente três minutos o almoço vai ficar pronto. – um breve silêncio se instalou. – Agora é em dois minutos. – Marine balançou a cabeça levemente, sorrindo.

- Então, por favor, vamos entrar. – E todos entraram.

- Noah!

- Deidara.

- E a viagem?

- Falaremos disso depois Deidara. – era Sasori, que juntamente com Itachi, tinha entrado na sala de jantar enquanto os que tinham estado lá fora passavam pelo hall.

- Lorde Sasori. Lorde Itachi.

- É bom ver que você e seus amigos viajaram bem. – Itachi cumprimentou.

- Meus senhores e convidados! A Konan pede que todos nos sentemos à mesa. De acordo com ela, as apresentações podem ser feitas durante a refeição. – Mitsuki anunciava alegremente, servindo de porta-voz de Konan, que, ajudada por Kirimi, colocava as últimas travessas na mesa.

Assim, todos se acomodaram à mesa. Itachi estava em uma cabeceira da mesa. Pain em outra. Evelyn ficou entre Yukkie e Marine, com Sai na sua frente. Kronx ficou ao lado de Sai e na frente de Marine. Noah se sentou entre Gaara e Hidan. Todos se serviram e foi possível ouvir os típicos "me passe isso", "me passe aquilo". Até que Sai percebeu que Kronx encarava a comida do seu prato.

- Kronx! – disse em tom de advertência.

- O quê?

- Nem tente me enganar. Você sabe que não consegue. Se você explodira comida do prato de alguém, ou explodir qualquer coisa que seja durante o almoço, vai se ver comigo. – Kronx engoliu em seco e assentiu, pois o sorriso falso e frio de Sai o fazia ter visões de mortes lentas e dolorosas. No entanto, Deidara não pôde deixar de ouvir a palavra "explodir".

- Então quer dizer que você também gosta de explodir as coisas? – perguntou a Kronx, que se virou com um sorriso ao ouvir a palavra "também". Por outro lado, Sai lançou um olhar mortal à Deidara, que nem notou, como sempre fazia com qualquer coisa que não o interessasse.

- Sim! Você também explode as coisas com a mente? – Kronx perguntou entusiasmado.

- Não, não. Minhas explosões são arte! Eu crio esferas de energia que explodem.

- Que legal! Eu explodo porque acho divertido. Será que pode me mostrar alguma coisa um dia desses?

- Claro!

Mitsuki, que estava sentada ao lado de Deidara, não pôde deixar de pensar em como o namorado era infantil às vezes. Mas na verdade, isso pouco importava, já que para ela, ele era seu príncipe encantado.

Do outro lado da mesa Yukkie puxava conversa com Evelyn, apoiada por Marine.

- Então... Eu sou a Yukkie, muito prazer! Você é Evelyn, certo?

- Sim. O prazer é meu. Mas prefiro que me chamem de Evy.

- Claro! Ah, essa loira do seu lado é a minha irmã, Marine. – Evy se virou surpresa.

- Então você que é a famosa Lady Marine! – e logo quis se bater por não conseguir se controlar. Marine só fez uma leve expressão de desagrado ao ouvir "lady".

- Sou sim. Só não entendo porque Noah insiste em me chamar de "Lady". Por favor, é só Marine. – e sorriu.

- Claro, como preferir. – Evy piscou ligeiramente espantada. Assim como Kirimi, ela começava a perceber que Marine era uma lady vampira bem incomum.

- Você é mesmo irmã do Sai? – Evy se virou novamente para Yukkie para responder.

- Sou sim.

- É bem incomum haverem irmãos meio-vampiros sem serem gêmeos. – dessa vez era Marine.

- Né! E o Kronx? Ele também é seu irmão? – Yukkie voltava a perguntar.

- Não de sangue. Fomos criados juntos. – Evy já começava a ficar incomodada e irritada com as perguntas uma atrás da outra. Não gostava que se metessem na sua vida. Marine percebeu a expressão dela e quando Yukkie abria a boca para mais uma pergunta, balançou a cabeça em um sinal para que não continuasse. Yukkie entendeu, mas teve que dar a palavra final.

- Bom! É melhor voltarmos a comer! – e assim as três ficaram em um silêncio cúmplice.

O almoço discorreu sem maiores problemas. Tirando que quando a sobremesa foi servida, Kronx não pôde aguentar mais e explodiu o bolo, sujando Marine, Evelyn, Gaara e um pouco Sai e Deidara. Todos estavam estáticos, até que um som como o de um agudo repicar de sinos varreu a sala. Logo se percebeu que era Kirimi quase chorando de rir. Isso desencadeou risadas e logo todos os outros estavam rindo também. Correção, todos menos Sai. Ele encarava o irmão mais novo com uma expressão indecifrável. Mas Kronx já sabia o que estava por vir e com um pulo se levantou da cadeira e começou a correr. E bem a tempo, pois nem um segundo depois Sai corria trás dele. Tudo isso só fez com que as risadas aumentassem.

* * *

_- Domingo 2h00min A.M – (Sábado para Domingo)_

O almoço já havia terminado e era possível ouvir gritinhos e risadas da cozinha, pois Yukkie, Marine, Mitsuki e Kirimi brincavam jogando água umas nas outras enquanto ajudavam Konan com a louça. Quando Sasori entrou lá, viu que o chão nem estava tão molhado, mas as garotas estavam perto de ensopadas.

- Com licença. – as garotas pararam imediatamente. – Marine, Itachi quer falar com você. – ela assentiu e seguiu Sasori, enquanto as outras continuavam de onde tinham parado.

Marine seguiu Sasori até um dos escritórios no primeiro andar mesmo, ao lado da biblioteca. Ele bateu na porta, por educação, e entrou. Marine foi em seguida. Itachi estava na larga e confortável cadeira estofada atrás da escrivaninha e levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao ver o estado da irmã, que por sua vez só deu de ombros.

- Bom, presumo que queira saber por que a chamamos aqui. – começou.

- Sim.

- Eu e Sasori conversamos muito sobre isso e decidimos que deve frequentar a escola local. Criaria um vínculo com a normalidade dessa cidade. – Marine assentiu. Já previa que cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria. Sempre que podiam, seus irmãos mais velhos a empurravam para a escola, por mais que já soubesse tudo de cor e de trás pra frente.

- É para eu avisar Sasuke e Gaara também, certo? – a pergunta soava como uma confirmação desnecessária.

- Na verdade... Só você vai. – ela arregalou os olhos, espantada e encarou Sasori, que tinha soltado a 'bomba'.

- Como assim? Eu nunca fui sozinha! Isso é injusto!

- Mas é necessário. É muito provável que essa cidade já tenha sido visitada pelos nossos antes e que os Caçadores tenham colocado um pequeno posto de vigilância por aqui. Se mandássemos vocês três, ia ser um sinal muito grande da nossa presença. Você sozinha passa despercebida.

- Mas... Mas... – ela estava tão indignada que nem conseguia falar.

- E você começa Segunda. – Sasori soltou outra bomba.

- O quê? – Marine olhava impotente de um para outro. Vendo que eles estavam irredutíveis, saiu do escritório, subiu as escadas com passos pesados e ao entrar no quarto, bateu a porta para fechá-la. Ela ainda trancou a porta, mas isso não pôde ser ouvido.

Marine se jogou na cama e abafou um grito de frustração no travesseiro. Por um lado entendia que tinha que ir sozinha, por outro, não queria isso de jeito nenhum. Nas suas outras experiências escolares, seus únicos amigos eram seus irmãos e agora que nem a companhia deles teria, tinha certeza que seria a primeira imortal a morrer de tédio, literalmente. Em meio a esses pensamentos ela adormeceu, toda molhada e do jeito que tinha se jogado na cama.

O barulho feito por Marine foi ouvido por todos no andar de baixo. Sasori e Itachi suspiraram cansados. Os outros olhavam para cima preocupados. Konan subiu rapidamente as escadas até o quarto de Marine e bateu na porta chamando-a. Como não houve resposta, estudou o silêncio e concluiu que estava adormecida e não em um silêncio zangado. Konan esperou só mais um pouco para se certificar e quando confirmou a primeira impressão, foi relatar aos outros. Ninguém duvidou dela. Se tinha alguém que podia dizer essas coisas com absoluta certeza era Konan, já que ela havia criado Marine desde que esta passara a morar com os irmãos.

O relógio marcava seis horas da manhã. Faltavam alguns minutos para o nascer do Sol e todos comiam coisas leves como chá e bolachas de maisena ou de água e sal, pois pretendiam dormir cedo. Assim que amanhecesse.

Mitsuki subiu as escadas levando uma pequena bandeja com chá verde com camomila e bolachas integrais para Marine. No entanto, quando bateu à porta do quarto ninguém respondeu. Concluiu que ela ainda estava dormindo e deixou a bandeja na frente da porta, agradecendo mentalmente por ter colocado o chá em uma garrafa térmica. Mesmo que não parecesse muito, Mitsuki se preocupava com Marine. Tirando Konan, era quem a conhecia há mais tempo e mesmo que não fossem muito próximas, gostava daquela aristocrata fora do comum. E entendia até mesmo mais do que Yukkie, como os irmãos eram importantes para ela e como fariam falta na escola.

* * *

_- Domingo 10h00min A.M -_

Marine acordou se sentindo pegajosa e quando olhou para si mesma, não era pra menos, já que tinha dormido com as roupas molhadas. Levantou-se com um gemido e foi para o banheiro anexo onde tomou um banho se livrando da sensação de sujeira.

Depois de trocada e penteada, sentiu fome e ao abrir a porta do quarto deparou com uma bandeja de chá e bolachas. Sorriu. Até sabia quem tinha deixado aquilo lá. Só Mitsuki se lembrava que gostava do chá com mel. Trouxe a bandeja para dentro do quarto e consumiu seu conteúdo rapidamente. Mas ainda não estava satisfeita e se dirigiu à cozinha levando a bandeja. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao lá encontrar Mitsuki e Evy conversando.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou.

- Bom dia! – responderam.

- Por que estão acordadas há essa hora?

- Não conseguimos dormir, não é Evy? – Mitsuki respondeu dando de ombros.

- Sim.

- Aliás, obrigada pelo chá.

- Não tem de quê. – Mitsuki sorriu. – É o mínimo que eu podia fazer já que não posso ir com você para a escola.

- Então já sabe?

- Pelo Deidara.

- Tem suas vantagens namorar o braço direito do Lorde Akasuna, não? – Marine perguntou, sorrindo, para Mitsuki e se referindo a Deidara e Sasori. A loira dos olhos lilases só riu baixinho.

- Parece que vocês se conhecem bem. – Evy comentou e ficou vermelha quando as duas loiras olharam para ela.

- Na verdade, sim. – Mitsuki respondeu. – Depois da Konan, entre as garotas, sou quem conhece a Marine há mais tempo, não é? – a última parte foi dirigida à dos olhos azuis-mar.

- É sim. Aliás, você aparentava ser mais velha do que eu.

- Mas vocês aparentam ter a mesma idade! – Evy exclamou surpresa.

- É que eu não nasci vampira. Fui transformada pelo Deidara. – Mitsuki explicou. – Eu tinha uns treze anos na época. E fiquei com essa aparência até aprender a controlar meus instintos. Aliás, na época em que isso aconteceu, eu e o Dei estávamos escondidos na Itália, e por causa disso ele encontrou Itachi e perguntou se Sasori ainda precisava de um braço direito. Como a resposta foi positiva, nos mudamos para a casa que, na época, os lordes moravam. E foi lá que eu vi a Marine pela primeira vez.

- Eu lembro! Era de madrugada e quando o Itachi voltou e eu fui cumprimentá-lo, vi você e Deidara.

- Cumprimentá-lo? Era mais pra pular em cima dele e se pendurar no pescoço enquanto gritava "Itachii!" – Mitsuki retrucou, com um sorriso sacana.

- Eu só tinha seis anos! – Marine protestou encabulada. Mitsuki e Evy deram risos abafados. E Evy se sentia tão à vontade que nem percebeu que estava rindo livremente e consequentemente, não ficou encabulada por causa disso.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Mas mesmo assim você tinha mais idade do que eu.

Com esse comentário, Evy se virou curiosa para as duas. E como percebeu, Mitsuki respondeu.

- Eu fui transformada com treze anos e levei uns dez, quinze anos para me controlar. Com isso, eu tinha entre 23 e 28 anos. Mas os "só seis" da Marine equivalem há sessenta anos.

- É sério? – Evy perguntou espantada para Marine.

- É sim. Os mistérios do meu crescimento.

- Ah! E quando eu conheci a Marine. Ela só ficava grudada no Sasuke.

- Mitsuki!

- O quê? É verdade! – disse rindo.

- E lorde Gaara? – Evy perguntou.

- Ele não morava conosco ainda, não é? – Mitsuki respondeu, mas confirmando com Marine.

- É. Mas ele veio pouco tempo depois. E o tio e a tia ainda estavam conosco. – Marine assumiu um sorriso triste, como se lembrasse se alguma coisa perdida.

- O tio e a tia?

- O conde Fugaku e a condessa Mikoto. – Mitsuki respondeu para Evy, que arregalou os olhos, impressionada. Um silêncio se instalou, mas logo foi quebrado pela dos olhos lilases.

- Aliás... Amanhã quando o Deidara for te levar de carro, eu vou junto viu?

- Obrigada. – Marine sorriu.

- Evy?

- Sim?

- Você podia ir "buscar" a Marine, o que acha? Como vai ser de dia, você é um dos poucos vai poder fazer isso. – Mitsuki sugeriu.

- Não sei. Pode ser. – Evy respondeu corando.

- Vai ser muito legal se puder. – Marine incentivou.

- Eu vou ver então. – E as duas loiras comemoraram a resposta da morena.

- Bom. Se eu vou mesmo ter que ir para a escola – e fez uma careta – é melhor eu ficar acordada de dia.

- Oba! Festa do pijama! – Mitsuki comemorou, fazendo as outras rirem.

- Eu topo também. – Evy concordou.

Então, aproveitando que estavam na cozinha, fizeram torradas, panquecas e pegaram todos os tipos de chocolate e doces e foram para a sala se TV. Jogaram vários jogos e assistiram a filmes e até desenhos animados da TV a cabo. Evy não fazia tanta festa quanto a dupla loira, mas não estava mais tão séria e na maioria das vezes ria das palhaçadas que elas faziam.

No entanto, quando deram duas horas da tarde Mitsuki praticamente desmaiou em cima de um dos sofás, adormecendo. Ela dormiu até o pôr do Sol, que foi quando os outros acordaram também. Mas assim que deram dez horas da noite, Marine e Evy já piscavam os olhos de sono e foram se deitar. Apesar de incomum, ninguém falou nada. Afinal, elas tinham mesmo passado o dia acordadas. A sujeira da sala de TV comprovava.

* * *

_- Segunda 6h15min A.M – _

O despertador tocava. Marine lhe deu um tapa para que parasse e levantou, dirigindo-se para o banheiro. Fez a higiene matinal – literalmente – e se vestiu de modo simples. Calça jeans, All Star branco e camiseta justa com gola em 'V', azul marinho. Não queria chamar mais a atenção do que chamaria sendo aluna nova.

Quando desceu para a cozinha encontrou Konan fazendo o café-da-manhã.

- Bom dia. – disse com sono.

- Bom dia querida.

Logo Deidara apareceu também, seguido por uma sonolenta Mitsuki que retribuiu o sorriso que Marine lhe deu quando a viu entrando.

Os três comeram em silêncio. Quando acabaram agradeceram Konan, escovaram os dentes e desceram até a garagem. Lá, Deidara pegou uma das chaves penduradas na parede, mas as garotas reconheceram a que carro ela pertencia.

- Deidei, essa não é a chave do Nissan do Hidan?

- É sim Mimi.

- Você sabe que se ele descobre você tá morto, né Deidara? – Marine perguntou, não acreditando na ousadia, ou talvez na estupidez, do loiro.

- Nhé! Ninguém vai contar e o carro vai estar aqui bem antes de ele acordar. Ele nem vai saber! Agora, por favor, se as senhoritas puderem entrar... – e abriu a porta do passageiro e a de trás correspondente. Mitsuki foi na frente com Deidara, deixando Marine com todo o banco de trás.

Quando estacionaram, Marine ficou um pouco mais aliviada ao ver que não haviam muitas pessoas. As que chegavam logo se encaminhavam para dentro do prédio. Infelizmente, assim que colocou o pé para fora, viu que uma loira de rabo de cavalo e uma garota de cabelo rosa a viram e entraram rapidamente, talvez para espalhar a "notícia". Pouco tempo depois outra garota de rabo de cavalo e franja roxa reparou nela também. Melhor, reparou no carro.

- Marine! Não esquece a mochila!

- Ah. Certo. Valeu Mitsuki. Tchau e obrigada.

- Tchau! – o casal loiro disse sorrindo. Logo o carro voltou a andar e se perdeu de vista.

Marine suspirou. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer isso, mas como já estava lá... Dirigiu-se para o prédio com a placa "Secretaria". Lá encontrou uma mulher com cabelos curtos e escuros e um conjunto de terninho e saia azuis.

- Olá! Muito prazer sou Shizune. Você deve ser a filha do Sr. Ravenhill.

- Irmã, na verdade. Marine Ravenhill, prazer.

- Ora! Essa é uma surpresa. Mas se bem que só conversei com seu irmão por telefone. Desculpe o erro.

- Sem problemas. A seriedade dele faz com que pareça ser mais velho mesmo.

- Bem, aqui está seu horário e vou levá-la até a sala da sua primeira aula, para avisar o professor.

Assim as duas caminharam rapidamente pelos corredores que estavam praticamente vazios, pois os alunos esperavam os professores dentro das salas. Quando chegaram na sala de número 59, um homem de meia-idade já estava diante da porta.

- Professor Willson! – Shizune chamou.

- Senhorita Shizune. – cumprimentou.

- Essa é Marine Ravenhill, é o primeiro dia dela aqui.

- Claro claro! Se puder esperar, Srta. Ravenhill, colocarei ordem na sala e a chamarei.

- Tudo bem.

- Bom então a deixo aqui Marine.

- Obrigada Srta. Shizune. – ela acenou e foi embora.

O professor entrou na sala já falando em alto e bom som:

- Todos vocês! Sentados! A partir de hoje vamos ter um aluno novo conosco. Portanto, comportem-se. Pode entrar. – a última frase foi dirigida a ela.

Marine desencostou a porta e entrou. Enquanto se dirigia para o centro da frente da classe, ouviu os garotos perderem o fôlego.

"Hum. Garotos" – pensou frustrada.

- Por favor, poderia se apresentar? – o professor pediu.

- Ela se virou para os alunos e percebeu que todos a encaravam com olhares tão obviamente curiosos que ela teve vontade de rir. Principalmente uma baixinha de cabelos ruivos, sentada ao lado de uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos perolados. Mas continuou impassível. Afinal, a certeza do tédio era maior.

- Olá. Meu nome é Marine Ravenhill. Espero me dar bem com todos a partir de hoje.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! Deu trabalho escrever um capítulo tão grande... -.-' Os vampiros apareceram! ÊÊ! Vivaa! E agora vou seguir com a história normalmente, sem tantas idas e vindas. Infelizmnte, o próximo capítulo não vai sair rápido. Estou estudando para entrar na faculdade, então estou meio cheia de coisas para fazer. Mas não vou abandonar a história, de jeito nenhum!

Algumas explicações: 'Hora da bóia", uma expressão usada pelo Gaara, significa, basicamente, "Vamos comer", " Hora da comida".

Se tiver alguma outra coisa que eu não tiver explicado, de termos diferentes ou gírias, podem me perguntar. n.n'

Reviews?

**_-Hino-chan-_**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 4: Primeiro Dia

_-7h25min A.M-_

- Obrigado Srta. Ravenhill. Pode sentar-se naquele lugar vago da terceira fileira. – disse o professor.

Marine assentiu e dirigiu-se ao lugar indicado. Enquanto isso o professor começava a aula. Mas assim que sentou-se e viu qual era a matéria que o professor estava passando Marine preparou-se para entrar em "mode-off". Olharia para o professor e pareceria que estava prestando atenção, mas estaria com a mente muito, muito longe. Por favor! A classe estava vendo a crise 1929. Ela VIVEU a crise de 1929. Era uma chatice ouvir uma pessoa falando de algo que já sabia. Desse modo a aula se estendeu. Ou melhor, arrastou-se vagarosamente.

Chuck não parava de olhar para a novata. Tanto que levou um cutucão de Hinata.

- Ai! Isso dói!

- Para de ficar encarando ela Chuck-chan!

- Ela nem vai perceber!

- Pode ser, mas o professor vai. E a gente ainda esta no começo da aula. Dessa vez você não vai ser salva pelo sinal.

- Ta bom! – Chuck respondeu emburrada.

- Além do que você não vai descobrir nada só encarando a garota! – completou.

- Ah não? – e levantou uma sobrancelha – A tal da Marine não está prestando atenção na aula. Ela parece estar, mas os olhos dela não estão seguindo o professor.

- Mas como você...?! – Hinata perguntou estupefata, sem nem terminar direito a frase.

- Experiência própria. – Chuck piscou travessa. Hinata só deu risada.

* * *

_-9h40min A.M-_

Depois de mais duas aulas o sinal finalmente tocou.

- Intervalo! – Alessa comemorou.

- É melhor a gente ir logo ou a fila do refeitório vai ficar gigantesca.

- Já vou Kaori! É só pegar a minha bolsa.

Less e Kaori foram para o refeitório, cercadas por todos os outros alunos. Era uma massa viva de adolescentes famintos e apressados.

Depois de pegarem o lanche sentaram-se nos bancos de sempre, de modo que pudessem ver o pátio aberto onde os outros alunos sentavam.

- O que você pegou hoje? Meu sanduíche de peru parece meio suspeito. – comentou Less.

- Hum... Mortadela. Mas parece que não é das melhores. – Kaori respondeu.

- Quer trocar?

- Pode ser.

Enquanto comiam os sanduíches trocados Less reparou em alguém afastado, no banco embaixo da árvore.

- Ei, aquela lá não é a novata, a tal da Marine Hawkmoutain ou sei lá?

- Ravenhill. De onde você tirou "Hawkmountain" Less? E é ela sim.

- Ah, dá tudo na mesma. – mas continuou a olhar para Marine. Um olhar que Kaori já conhecia muito bem.

- Less, você quer que eu vá lá com você? – Kaori perguntou suspirando.

- O quê? Não eu... Espera! Você vai? – disse feliz

- Vou. – Less não precisou de outro incentivo. Levantou-se e foi em direção à árvore.

Se Marine percebeu que as duas iam em sua direção, não demonstrou. Tanto que Less teve que pigarrear para chamar a atenção e assim que conseguiu já se apresentou.

- Oi! Não consegui me apresentar ainda. Meu nome é Alessa, mas pode me chamar de Less. E essa é a Kaori. – e estendeu a mão.

- Marine. – e apertou a mão de Less. - Mas acho que você já sabia. E muito prazer em conhecê-la também Kaori.

- O prazer é meu. – mas percebeu que tudo o que Marine falava era sem emoção. Como se ela estivesse constantemente no modo automático.

- A gente pode sentar com você? – Less perguntou.

A resposta de Marine foi deslocar-se para a ponta do banco para que as duas pudessem sentar.

- Então Marine, o que está achando do seu primeiro dia de aula aqui?

-... Apático.

- Apático?

- Sim Less, apático. – quando Marine a chamou pelo apelido Less sentiu um calafrio na espinha. De um jeito totalmente bizarro parecia quase errado. Como se Marine não fosse o tipo de pessoa que usasse apelidos, ou como se as duas não devessem ter essa intimidade. Mas ignorou isso. A garota estava sozinha, era o seu primeiro dia de aula e Less não conseguia ver pessoas isoladas sem tentar enturmá-las.

- Então... Você veio pra cá com os seus pais? – Less continuou, tentando estabelecer uma conversa.

- Não. Com os meus pais não. – Marine respondeu distraidamente. Less e Kaori se olharam surpresas. Marine, sentindo que elas esperavam respostas, disse de forma simples – Vim com meus irmãos.

- Eles são mais velhos então? – Kaori supôs, já que não daria para crianças e adolescentes morarem sozinhos sem supervisão.

- São. – Respondeu secamente. Talvez secamente demais. Alessa aproveitou e emendou uma pergunta.

- Quantos irmãos você tem? – E ao ouvir essa pergunta Marine encarou-a intensamente e Less pôde jurar que viu um lampejo lilás nos olhos azuis da outra.

- Quatro. – e assim que terminou de falar o sinal tocou e levantou-se, indo calmamente na direção do prédio das salas de aula.

- Less, acho que você a chateou. Ou irritou.

- Só por ter perguntado quantos irmãos ela tem? Não faz sentido.

- Enfim... – e percebeu que havia alguma coisa parcialmente embrulhada em papel alumínio bem na ponta do banco.

- O que foi? – Less perguntou.

- Acho que a Marine esqueceu o lanche dela. – Pois tinha reconhecido o conteúdo e o embrulho como sendo um dos sanduíches que a escola vendia.

- Me deixa ver. – e pegou o embrulho – Ei olha só Kaori, nem está mordido.

- Hum, vai ver que ela não estava com fome.

- Então porque compraria o sanduíche?

* * *

Na sala do último ano Shikamaru, Ronnie e Lucifer estavam conversando. Bem, na verdade Shikamaru dormia a sono solto a babando na sua mesa enquanto os outros dois brincavam com a situação.

- Foi só a Temari sair que o Shikamaru apagou. – disse Lucifer.

- Pode crer. Ela deve ser realmente assustadora pra conseguir fazer o Shikamaru ficar acordado nas aulas e só dormir nos intervalos. – respondeu Ronnie.

- Será? – então viu um sorriso maligno surgir do rosto de Ronnie. – O que está pensando em fazer?

- Estou pensando em NÃO acordar o Shikamaru quando a aula começar. – e Lucifer caiu na gargalhada.

- Cara! Coitado! Provavelmente ela vai apanhar muito da Temari!

- Mas então, o que acha?

- Eu... – e ficou sem fala. Pois não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de passar pelo corredor, na frente da porta da sala. Era a garota mais bonita que já vira (a GAROTA. Pois claro que a PESSOA mais bonita no mundo era ele mesmo). Tinha os cabelos claros e rebeldes e usava roupas simples e básicas que ficavam maravilhosas nela. Provavelmente poderia ser a garota dos seus sonhos, mas achava que só a tinha imaginado, pois em um piscar de olhos ela já tinha sumido no meio dos outros alunos.

Ronnie percebeu que de repente o amigo encarava a porta como se tivesse visto um fantasma e por isso se virou para olhar também. Mas não viu nada de extraordinário.

- Ei, você está bem? Parece que viu um fantasma ou coisa parecida.

- Estou bem. Acho que só estou cansado. Estou imaginando coisas.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Nada! Estou bem! – respondeu irritado. Mas Ronnie não se convenceu, o olhar de Lucifer continuava vidrado. Percebeu que o quer que o amigo tenha visto o afetou muito.

Infelizmente logo eles tinham um problema muito maior, pois o segundo sinal tocava, Temari entrava na sala com Tenten e não tiveram tempo de acordar Shikamaru. Os socos nos ombros que Temari deu curaram rapidinho o estado de choque de Lucifer. E Ronnie agora se preocupava com o outro amigo que poderia quebrar o pescoço, tamanha a violência com que Temari o sacudia.

* * *

_- 2h 57min P.M_-

A sala estava inquieta, pois faltavam poucos minutos para o sinal de término da aula tocar e era possível ouvir cadernos e mochilas sendo fechadas pelos alunos mais impacientes.

Marine rabiscava aleatoriamente em uma folha avulsa há algum tempo. Precisamente, já fazia isso à meia hora, dede que tinha terminado a lista de exercícios.

A professora passava pela classe recolhendo as listas e parou ao lado de Marine quando viu que esta desenhava ao invés de resolver os exercícios.

- Está com dificuldades Marine?

- Hum? Ah, não professora Kamura. Na verdade eu já terminei. – e entregou as folhas onde tinha resolvido os exercícios.

- Muito bem então. Mas se tiver alguma duvida, não hesite em perguntar.

- Claro professora. – e o sinal tocou.

- Deixem as listas em cima da minha mesa antes de saírem! – a professora Kamura teve que se esforçar para ser ouvida na repentina explosão de conversas e gritos da classe.

Os alunos se amontoaram em volta da mesa da professora e então se amontoaram na porta da sala, todos tentando sair ao mesmo tempo.

Não querendo ser pisoteada por adolescentes apressados, Marine arrumou seus pertences sem pressa e ao sair da sala encaminhou-se para os portões com passos rápidos. Qual não foi sua alegre surpresa quando viu duas pessoas conhecidas logo após os portões.

- Yukkie! Evy! – cumprimentou com um sorriso quando chegou junto a elas.

- Maninha! – cumprimentou Yukkie. – Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

- Uma chatice!

- Pela sua expressão de dor deve ter sido ruim mesmo. – Evy deixou escapar. E ficou vermelha cinco segundos depois, quando percebeu o que tinha falado.

- Mas você tem toda a razão. – Marine respondeu a Evy com uma expressão séria, mas logo em seguida sorriu.

- Bem, que tal irmos andando? Esse Sol é um saco! – reclamou Yukkie.

- Mesmo com a sombrinha? – Marine perguntou, apontando para a sombrinha enfeitada com rendas que Yukkie usava.

- Mesmo com a sombrinha.

- Eu ofereci de vir sozinha, mas ela insistiu que queria vir junto. – Evy falou em tom de desculpas e com os ombros levemente levantados.

- Não se preocupe. Você vai descobrir que a minha irmã é muito teimosa quando quer. – Marine respondeu com um sorriso.

- Teimosa eu?! – Yukkie disse com indignação fingida.

- Vamos, vamos. Quero ir logo para casa Srta. Pele de Pêssego. – e Marine pegou Yukkie por um braço, a empurrando delicadamente. Assim as três se puseram em movimento, com a loira no meio das duas morenas. O que não perceberam é que uma pequena pessoa ruiva começava a segui-las.

* * *

Charlotte tinha acabado de se despedir de Hinata, Alessa e Kaori quando viu Marine indo em direção ao portão. Por um desejo inconsciente seu corpo se moveu sozinho para segui-la. Se abrigando atrás de uma árvore Chuck observou enquanto Marine se encontrava com duas garotas de cabelos negros que nunca tinha visto. Percebeu também que o que quer que seja que Marine tinha que a fazia diferente das outras pessoas aquelas duas também tinham.

Seu corpo inteiro formigava para descobrir mais. Não podia ver um mistério sem tentar resolvê-lo. Assim, quando as três se puseram em movimento Chuck rapidamente passou a segui-las com cautela. Felizmente elas tomaram o mesmo caminho para o centro da cidade que normalmente tomava para ir para casa. Quando chegaram à área dos cafés e restaurantes quase as perdeu de vista quando um grupo de executivos passou na sua frente indo almoçar. Mas conseguiu ver a tempo as três entrando em um café próximo. Esperou um pouco e entrou também, discretamente procurando entre as pessoas sentadas às mesas. Não vendo nada foi ao toalete, mas estava vazio. Tentando não entrar em pânico saiu do café e procurou nos arredores e rapidamente nos outros estabelecimentos próximos. Mas nem sinal delas. Tinha perdido a pista. Aquelas três pareciam ter simplesmente evaporado.

* * *

Enquanto Charlotte iniciava sua "perseguição", Alessa e Kaori tomavam um caminho diferente para a casa da segunda. As duas conversavam amenidades até que Less ficou pensativa.

- Kaori.

- Hum?

- O que você achou da Marine?

- Sinceramente?

- É.

- Não sei o que pensar. Ela não é extremamente amigável, mas era o primeiro dia dela. O tempo vai mostrar melhor quem ela é.

- Pode até ser, mas... Quando ela me chamou de "Less" eu senti um calafrio na espinha. Você não sentiu nada de diferente?

- Bom, eu senti que devia ter cuidado. Mas não foi exatamente "eu" que senti isso. Foi...

- O seu instinto animal?

- Exatamente.

- Pra mim a mesma coisa. Digo, em relação aos calafrios. Isso não é esquisito?

-... Acho que o melhor vai ser falar com a minha avó. No almoço a gente conta pra ela.

- Tem certeza que é melhor contar pra sua avó? Eu não quero preocupar ela sem motivo.

- Bom, ela realmente sabe mais do que a gente sobre assuntos que envolvem o nosso... hum... Como eu digo?

- Nosso lado fofinho e peludo? – Less estava com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

- Isso mesmo! Boa essa, Less! – Kaori respondeu rindo.

Então o celular de Kaori tocou ao mesmo tempo em que o de Less, fazendo as duas dizerem em uníssono "Mensagem!". E como Kaori tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, Less perguntou:

- É ele? O seu namorado misterioso?

- É sim... Ele fez uma surpresa e veio pra cá.

- Oww! Que bonitinho! – Less exclamou dando pulinhos e fazendo uma voz aguda. Kaori só riu, meio sem graça, da reação da amiga.

- E você? De quem é a mensagem?

- Ah, de um amigo meu. Ele disse que está na capital, então vai vir no final de semana com uns amigos dele pra dar um "alô". Ei, não ia ser engraçado se eles se conhecessem?

- Ia. Mas seria estranho também. Muito estranho. – Kaori respondeu com um sorriso pensativo.

* * *

- Finalmente! Chegamos! Vou poder comer a comida da vovó de novo! – Naruto praticamente gritava de emoção. Mas todos os outros tinham que admitir que o cheiro de comida que vinha da casa á cinquenta metros de distância deles, era realmente tentador.

Quando chegaram em frente à casa viram uma senhora de cabelos brancos cuidando das flores do jardim frontal. E se assustaram quando ela falou.

- Vão ficar aí esperando que eu os convide formalmente para entrar? Vamos garotos! Eu sei que devem estar famintos! – e levantou a cabeça para eles, com um sorriso no rosto que chegava até os seus olhos dourados.

- Vovó! – e Naruto correu para abraça-la.

- Cuidado com os ossos desta pobre velha Naruto! – ela respondeu dando tapinhas gentis nas costas dele. – E me apresente à sua alcateia, sim?

- Claro! Vovó, esses são Rein, nosso líder, Kiba, o farejador, Yamato, Genma e Hayate. Nós temos mais quatro integrantes que ficaram na capital. Pessoal, essa é a vovó Yoko.

* * *

- Hum! Parece que sua avó fez batatas assadas hoje Kaori! – Less disse num tom apreciativo farejando o ar.

- Só pra comida que o seu nariz é bom né Less? – Kaori respondeu brincando.

- Ei! O que sua avó faz não é simples comida ok? É uma obra de arte divina! – se defendeu.

- Certo, certo. – Kaori só riu. Mas de repente ela ficou imóvel e murmurou um 'É impossível... '.

- Ei, Kaori, você está bem? – Lesse perguntou preocupada.

- Estou é só que... Vem comigo Less! – e passou a correr o resto dos vinte metros que a separava da casa.

- Mas o que? – Less estava estupefata. Mas logo correu atrás da amiga.

Kaori entrou correndo em casa e parou derrapando na porta da cozinha. Milagrosamente Less tinha conseguido chegar logo depois dela e assistiu de primeira mão quando Kaori esticou um braço, apontando para alguém dentro da cozinha, e tremendo disse:

-VOCÊ!

Quando olhou melhor Less viu que a pessoa para quem a amiga apontava era um garoto loiro de boa aparência e surpreso, cujos olhos quase saltaram para fora das órbitas quando Kaori foi tempestuosamente a sua direção e o agarrou pela frente da camiseta. Nesse momento todos prenderam a respiração, mas se surpreenderam quando, ao invés de bater-lhe, como achavam que aconteceria, Kaori beijou o garoto. E assim que o soltou disse:

- Por que raios não me disse que o seu 'aqui' significava a minha casa Naruto?!

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa... E se essa for a recepção que eu receber em todas elas, com certeza vou aparecer mais vezes sem avisar. – e deu um sorriso malandro que fez Kaori ficar vermelha até o último fio de cabelo.

- Naruto seu idiota! – uma voz feminina gritou. A próxima coisa que o pobre loiro teve conhecimento foi de levar um peteleco no meio da testa.

- Ai ai Less! Isso dói! – reclamou.

- Porque não me disse que já estava aqui? Aliás, porque não me disse que namorava a minha melhor amiga?

- Espera um momento! Vocês se conhecem?! – Kaori perguntou surpresa.

- Sim. Esse idiota aqui é meu amigo. Mas parece que você não sabia Kaori. – Less respondeu.

- Parece que você tem algumas respostas para dar Uzumaki. – Kaori olhou seriamente para o namorado.

- De fato. – foi a única resposta de uma igualmente séria Alessa.

- Parece que dessa vez o Naruto se deu mal! – Kiba comentou com Rein, com um sorriso no rosto que indicava claramente que estava apreciando toda a cena dramática.

* * *

Hum... Oi pessoal?

Eu sei! Eu sei! Faz mais de um ano que eu não atualizo! Desculpem! Mas eu estava estudando pra entrar em uma faculdade, além de estar com um imenso bloqueio criativo. Consegui vencer temporariamente o bloqueio mas minhas provas de admissão ainda não terminaram. Então não posso prometer nenhum capítulo novo logo. Mas como eu sempre digo, mesmo que eu demore anos, eu nunca vou abandonar a fic e vou terminá-la. Só... Sejam pacientes e compreensivos? Por favor? .'

Comentários são mais do que bem vindos! São eles que me fazem ter forças pra continuar! n.n


End file.
